Orphans
by Kisara Strife
Summary: Sephiroth came...he killed all of Avalanche...WRO...Shinra...leaving only orphans behind. Now it seems that Midgar has resurrected herself. Cloud's daughters are struggling to live in the city..but the rest are scattered across Gaia
1. Ruth & Abbie

**Author's Note;** Hiya ppls!! Anyway...I want to continue this story; there will be slight inclusion of FFVIII (8). The next chapters will focus on the other orphans mentioned before I gather them all together...so let me know what ye thinks!! XxxxxX

* * *

_It was quick_…_almost surreal the way it transpired_…_in the blink of an eye really_…_but it left a legacy of seven parentless orphans; the AVALANCHE orphans_.

* * *

"Shit!"

Seven-year-old Abbie Strife looked up at the sound of her older sister's cursing and inquired in her blissfully innocent voice as she sat at the kitchen table, feet swinging about a foot from the floor.

"Ruth, what's wrong?"

The seventeen-year-old didn't bat an eyelid as her younger sister looked on; just kept her gaze deadlocked on the gil lying on the worktop in front of her, painstakingly aware of how short the sum fell from their rent fee…she scratched her chin absently, then pulled out a chair and stood on it, and then onto the counter, rooting on top of the cupboards for something. After a minute or two, the adolescent found the near empty jar and extracted her own gil from it, stubbornly leaving her sister's within the safe confines of the clear glass container as she hid it again.

"But that's the money Mom and Dad left!"

Ruth turned to her sister and shot her a pleading look; she didn't want this anymore than the small child.

"Abbie please, your money's still there…but I need to make this rent, for both of us…"

As she added that money to the previous amount, the teenager tied up her long black hair, her reddish-hazel eyes darted from coin to coin, adding it up…then filling with frustration as she still fell short of the required sum. Coming to a decision, Ruth glanced at the clock on the wall and looked to her younger sister; she was the image of their father with her bright blond hair and blue eyes…

"How would you like to stay at Auntie Elmyra's tonight, huh?"

Though not related in any aspect, Elmyra Gainsborough acted as an aunt-figure to the little child and always babysat when the hectic older girl was busy. Abbie nodded her head; she liked going to the old woman's house…it was like she had a mother. As a customer was heard coming into the bar, Ruth exited the kitchen, scooping all the precious gil into a small plastic bag and throwing the bag into a cupboard, which she then locked; it had taken long enough to gather the money for the month's rent and she wasn't intent on being robbed…not again. She then went out and served the man, who was only passing by for a fleeting visit…one glass of Corel wine and he was gone…7th Heaven was pulling in little if no business, as was the same with the rest of the establishments throughout the Slums of Edge…but the de-facto government wouldn't allow the families to close their struggling and dying businesses…no; at least not while they were receiving the high rent and tax fees from them…

It had been six years now…six excruciatingly lengthy years since Sephiroth had returned and he'd wiped out all of Gaia's defences in one blow… AVALANCHE…WRO…Turks…all of them had been massacred in an ambush by the Nightmare and his three remnants, leaving behind their children, which she'd lost touch with………Jamie Valentine was somewhere in Wutai, as his mother and father had ruled the nation…she had no clue what had befallen Robert Shinra after Hojo had returned; Bobby, as he was known for short, had been twelve when his father had died, his mother having died during the throws of childbirth, and when Hojo showed up in Edge, the demented scientist took over Shinra and Bobby suddenly disappeared…Steven Highwind was another mystery; he was somewhere on Gaia…Mathew Tuesti was reportedly living in Kalm. After his father and mother, Reeve and Shalua, had been murdered in the ambush, Matt had gone into hiding, only being thirteen at the time. Selphie was missing without a trace…apparently she had made it to some orphanage in a place called Galbadia. It was just so cruel…to think that they'd all grown up together when Edge had been the bright and prosperous city that was now only a shadow of the past as it seemed Midgar had returned…

When Hojo took the helm of the Shinra Electric Power Company things in Edge drastically reverted…an upper city was built and Mako was being pumped from the very earth once more…slowly killing the recovering Gaia…the monopolising empire had returned with a vengeance. As the pollution began to spread, all vegetation died and rents went up…even if a family owned their premises or dwelling, as was the case with the Strife family, they were still charged unimaginable fees and all business incomes and civilian wages were highly taxed. Even though Hojo provided the façade of a mayor figure, everyone knew that it was Sephiroth who ran the show…him and his little trio of remnants.

Life had been hard after the ambush…and as all of her childhood friends had seemingly vanished. Ruth had only been eleven back then, but she had no time to grieve her murdered parents or lament her missing friends; Abbie had only been a year old and had needed her sister. So one sibling had raised the other for six years now. She was ashamed to admit it…but money had become dangerously low when she'd been about sixteen and there had been only one way to achieve the gil needed to ensure a roof was kept over her little sister's head and Ruth Strife still remained sick at herself for it…but Abbie came first.

* * *

It was about nine that night as the seventeen-year-old walked away from Elmyra Gainsborough's house, having deposited her little sister and thanked Elmyra, whose eyes had belied pity…she knew why Abbie was staying with her and how Ruth planned to make the rent…the teen had done it more times than she should ever…no child should ever be reduced to that.

As she walked through the dark streets Ruth shot her hazel gaze up at the plate above Edge…how things had changed compared to the short childhood she could recollect in the _real_ Edge…those had been some joyous years with her father…Cloud…how he had seemed like Superman to her, he was the one person she'd have thought would live for eternity…and her mother…Tifa; what an idol her mother had been to her, always with a kind word and she had known just how to make things right…by the time she was ten, Ruth was an expert in Martial Arts…but now they were gone and there was no point grieving for what could never be. Denzel had been a great brother…but he'd rebelled with a few more young men about six months after the ambush and had been killed…he'd only been twenty-one…Marlene had contracted a rogue strand of Geostigma about a month later and succumbed to it soon after, aged nineteen, this left the eleven-year-old Ruth to fend for herself and her infant sister.

As she rounded a corner, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out. She knew who it was from; a middle-aged woman called Terri; she was the woman you contacted if you needed to make some cash, all girls from the Slums of Edge knew who she was and had probably worked for her aswell… The teen flipped open the mobile and read the message, stomach churning slightly.

"_Knew u'd b back- got a few customers, ur a favourite 2nite_…_ they're nuthn special but will pay_._ Stay ware u r- One shud b there in a min_."

Ruth flipped her phone closed and placed it back inside her jeans pocket, leaning her body against the wall behind her. That was the worst thing about Terri; if you worked for her once, then she constantly had a hold on you.

As the man came round the corner, Ruth tried not to take in his features…if she was going to sell herself to him, then she wanted not to recognise him on the streets…just to remain a stranger. As she felt the alien hands groped pervertedly around her waist, the teen closed her eyes and leaned her slight weight forward, letting this stranger embrace her more as she felt his lips on hers and his cold hand inside her shirt, causing repulsed goose bumps to raise as she tasted his tongue and felt her bra strap releasing, then his fingers undid the button of her jeans.

_She needed the money_…_Abbie needed a home_…_the little girl would never have to go through this…it was her choice_…_she needed the money_…

**a/n- did u like dis chptr? Okay, this was a bit dark, but I was trying to stress that Midgar is back...anywho, tell me what ye thinks!! XxxxX**


	2. Matt

**Author's Note;** Thnks for the reviews ppls and pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez keep them coming!! XxxxxX. This chappie is explaining about Matt Tuesti, so pleez stick with me!!

* * *

Matt Tuesti sat on the verge and let his feet dangle over the edge of the watchtower, green eyes scanning across all of Kalm as he gazed out over the town. A warm breeze blew past, as if to emphasize the trouble he had just evaded. Nineteen and known throughout the town as a pickpocket…a thief and a general troublemaker…and to be honest, he was proud of that fact; it had taken him six years to memorize those streets and the type of people that walked each one, knowing when the rich were out and about and knowing when the poor were; he wouldn't steal from those who were as poor as himself, that was principle.

He'd just managed to swipe a lot of food from a local shop and had been chased relentlessly for a good twenty, to twenty-five minutes, before losing the people and winding up here; on the high watchtower where he spent most of his time. From here he could see the old WRO base…he'd literally grown up within it's confines, until the age of thirteen when he'd had to go into hiding…it was at that pivotal age, as he entered adolescence, that his parents had been murdered whilst aiding AVALANCHE and Shinra…then Sephiroth and his goons had been on the lookout for him as, because he was the son of Reeve Tuesti, he was next-in-line to command the WRO troops…all of which had now also gone into hiding.

As he bit into an apple and watched the people of Kalm go about their daily business, like a God watching from above, Matt smirked to himself as he spotted one man in particular…he'd slept with the man's daughter about a month ago and that father had been severely pissed…as were most fathers in Kalm when they knew the teenager was about…he seemed to have an eye for most of the teenage girls in the town…having bedded the majority of them…though he was surprised there wasn't mini-Matts springing up all over the place…guess luck was on his side…cos he, of all people, certainly didn't have the money for child-support!

The nineteen-year-old, happy-go-lucky lad leaned back onto the ground and folded his hands beneath his head, staring up at the bright sky…with a laugh he remembered the last time he'd done just that; the teenager had inevitably picked the worst moment, as a bird had flown over head and left him a lovely present…

All in all, there wasn't much fun to be had in Kalm…though he'd heard that it was like heaven compared to what Edge had become; another Midgar apparently. The youth involuntarily sat up quickly as a crow flew overhead and then laughed at his own uneasiness, running a hand through his dark hazel hair, just to ensure he hadn't been left another "present"…

He absently wondered what about his friends…six years was a long time to a teenager and to Matt Tuesti, it seemed twice as long.

"Ach! Are you up here, boy?"

Smirking as he heard the eccentric Gaelic accent, the nineteen-year-old glanced over his shoulder and smiled as the small black and white cat, with his customary crown and red cape came walking towards him.

"Yeah Cait Sith, I'm here."

That small robot was the only thing he had left of his father…so much for Dads being Superman…even his mother; to have been through so much as to have most of her organs replaced and then be killed so atrociously by that monster…it had been so quick; he'd been to Edge only a week beforehand and hung out with all of them, his childhood friends; Ruth, Bobby, Steven, Jamie and Selphie…and he'd seen little baby Abbie…but then he'd returned home with his Mom and Dad. The following Wednesday they had announced that they were needed in Edge to help with Avalanche and the Turks, who were fighting Sephiroth. Dozens of WRO troops had travelled with them…the church on the outskirts of the city…it had been the anniversary of Aerith Gainsborough's death and everyone that had fought all those years ago felt it was right to pay their respects and all of AVALANCHE, plus the main Turks turned up to mark the Cetra's passing…but Sephiroth knew that they would and the heartless monster hid in the confines of the church, as had the remnants and countless hideous Shadow Creepers…three minutes…that's all it had taken…nobody was armed, nobody was expecting for the villain to attack them while they paid respects to a felled comrade…but Sephiroth never played by the rules…

It had been two days before his thirteenth birthday and Matt had awaited his parents' return, and waited, but as the week had come and went, Cait Sith had been sent to investigate and had discovered the slaughtering…after the ambush Sephiroth had killed the WRO troops that had travelled with Reeve and Shalua and then set to work on the Turks…whilst transforming Edge into her past self…Midgar.

* * *

As the sun dipped low in the sky that evening, the young man departed the watchtower and headed for the confines of the WRO headquarters…only a few members remained, ready to recall all forces when the day for change arrived.

"Sir, an e-mail arrived about an hour ago."

Matt raised an eyebrow; they were constantly receiving different e-mails on their computers, mostly some spam, but other sent to wrong addresses, intercepted by their security scanners.

"What about it?"

"Well…it was addressed to you, sir, from Wutai."

At this, the teenager followed the WRO troop towards the computer room, where their main computer was situated. As he typed in a few sequences, the computer asked for verbal validation.

"Shalua Rui."

It had been his mother's computer and always asked for her maiden name as a form of security…it had hurt him to say that name the first couple of times…but the youth had found several unique ways of dealing with his grief when younger…and one of those pass-times had been breaking as many windows as he could in one night…amongst other things…that was one of the reason he still had a bad name around the town. The screen changed as the e-mail page loaded and displayed the message.

"_Ha_!

_I knew I'd find u! Having fun in little_-_old_-_Kalm_, _huh Matt? Long time no c_, _I'm heading ur way soon_! _C ya Tuesti_,

_Jamie_."

The lad blinked his emerald eyes once or twice as he read the name on the end of the message, memories of his robbed childhood replaying throughout his mind, of a boy the same age as him, laughing and messing about as an annoyed Ruth threw her runner at them…there was no way in hell it could be him…but it was!

**a/n- did u like dis chapter?????????**

**_Preview for next chapter posted on my profile page!!_**


	3. Steven

**Author's Note;** People like this fic...I know I say it a lot, but it _**REALLY**_ does mean a lot when ppl review, it makes you feel as though your work is appreciated- thnks a million peeps!! Ye're great craic!! (Yeah, ye'd never guess I'm Irish, lol!!) XxxxXBTW- I included a character I just Had to; see if ye can guess who he is??! XxxxX

* * *

"Steven, is that engine ready yet?"

"Yep; down in da hold!"

The eighteen-year-old, with his dirty blond hair and enthralling blue eyes, slid out from beneath a small airship that had come in with a leaking fuel tank on the left of it's twin exhaust and looked up, forehead marked with oil and other dark grime that accumulated within the under workings of the ship. He smirked slightly as he saw the glimmer of surprise in his boss's eyes; the engine in question had only come in about an hour ago and the problem had been with one of the pistons; the Gudgeon pin connecting it to the cam had worn away and needed to be replaced…a lengthy job for an experienced mechanic…but this boy had only wandered in off the streets of Corel about five weeks ago.

At first, he'd just hung around and had then secured a job sweeping up the workshop until the owner had been absent one day and a customer had arrived in dire need of some suspension adjustments in his car…the strange teenager had done the job in lightening-fast time and had done it excellently, so impressive that he'd been offered a full-time mechanic's position in the garage…and he was gifted with machines and vehicles of any shape or size.

Steven Highwind…that was his name and one that had rung faint bells amidst the people of Corel. One of their own, Barret Wallace, hadn't he had some close friend by the name of Highwind…but that imposing man had been killed over six years ago now. As a mechanic himself, the owner of the garage had been surprised to hear the name of the boy's father upon Steven telling him; Cid Highwind. One of the greatest pilots to have ever graced the airs of Gaia, and an unruly one at that. It seemed that Steven had taken after his father; gifted with machines, rough accent and quite the young man for the exceptional swear every so often.

* * *

As he finished work that night, the eighteen-year-old walked to the hostel in which he lodged…things were good now; he had a place to return to every night, a steady job, food in his stomach and gil in his pocket…some difference to what his life had been like a couple of months ago…after his parents had been killed, the then twelve-year-old boy had ended up in an orphanage near Cosmo Canyon…though it wasn't really an orphanage; the children were made work every day…it was hard to believe such cruel acts were condoned, but with today's government what wasn't? He smirked as he thought this…_government_…what a joke! More like Sephiroth, Hojo and those demented remnants! It was only thanks to an old friend of AVALANCHE's, a lion-like beast called Nanaki, or as he remembered from his childhood, Red XIII, that he'd made it to Corel. The wise creature had found the lad after searching across Gaia for the children of his lost comrades…feeling indebted to the band of fighters for freeing him from Hojo's grasps all those years ago, and had helped lead Steven to Corel.

_I stood by your father, and I'll stand by you too_…those had been his words, and Red hadn't once broken them; since that day he'd stayed with Steven and acted as a sort of guardian to him and the blond wasn't complaining…though life was good, he could feel himself itching for more…

He wanted to find them…the kids he'd grown up with…his only remaining family…the five teens and Abbie…she'd only be a little kid now…he sometimes wondered what had become of them…the fun they'd had in Edge as Reno and Rude had babysat them all at once; the laughing that was done as Reno was asked every and any question, whilst Rude's shades had been abruptly snapped in two by the infant Abbie.

* * *

"That thing made a noise a couple of minutes ago."

As the lad entered, Red XIII nodded his wise head towards the table in the room, on which lay Steven's mobile; the boy had stopped bringing it to work as he'd broken four phones already, by accidentally dropping them down into either the pit or, on one occasion, into a bucket of oil…

"Thanks Red."

He walked over and picked up the phone, flipping it open to reveal a message from a Wutai-coded number. Frowning with confusion, the youth entered his unlock code and stared dumbly at the text for a few seconds, reading it and rereading it again, half-remembering a lad, a year older than him who'd always been the ringleader and instigator, no matter what they had done…he'd been at the head of it...and responsible for all trouble...

"_U blond prick! Quit breaking ur phones; itz hard enuf 2 fnd 1 nmbr, neva mind 5! I'll b in touch soon- Jamie._"

Jamie…nah, he hadn't heard of him in years…but that was definitely his attitude, judging by how the text was worded anyhow…but why was he getting in touch now?…To be honest, Steven didn't really care about the details…he had proof his family still existed…

**a/n-did u like dis chaptr? Preview of next chapter on my profile page!! C yas !! XxxxX**


	4. Bobby

**Author's Note;** Thnks for the support ppls! It really, really does mean a lot! C yas !! XxxxX

* * *

So have to give a shout out to my newest girl; **Luneress**!

* * *

"Get that goddamn computer working, now boy!"

"Give me a minute!"

The youth, only eighteen, typed in rapid numerical sequences whilst gritting his teeth, so as to prevent too snappy a retort towards his foster-father. He didn't know how he was so good at computers and other technical things, or why he was capable of understanding and comprehending various business scenarios and figures…but he suspected it had to do with his Dad…but that was never mentioned round here, no.

"I want it working now!"

"Well how about _I_ do the shouting and _you_ fix the fucking thing?!"

Bobby bit his tongue, already painfully aware of the comment that had just escaped his careful guarding. Six years in this house and in those six years he was still no more welcome than the day Hojo had abducted him and dumped him on this family…he was utterly despised throughout all of Junon…why? He didn't know…but was sure it was because most people were fearful of being associated with the name "Shinra" nowadays; not enticing were the rumours that drifted from the metropolis that had revealed itself as Edge…that hellhole now put even Midgar to shame.

"What did you say to me?"

With a heaved sigh, the teenager stood from the chair and looked this man in the face…_a father_…not likely…six years he'd been here and in those six years he had received the beatings of his life, time and time again…for what reasons, he barely knew; such a contrast was the life he used to live…Rufus Shinra…he'd been a great Dad, he'd raised the wiry youth on his own, up until the age of twelve when he'd been senselessly killed…Sephiroth would pay for that eventually, the bastard.

A white light flashed in his eyes as the fist made contact…Bobby staggered back a step or two, but immediately reclaimed his ground, feeling something inside snap…he drew back his own fist and let it fly.

"I've enough of this shit; I'm out!"

As he stared down at the man charged with his parentage, who was now sitting on the floor holding his bloody nose, Bobby grabbed his mobile and a hoody, and then walked right out the door; those were the only things he had in this depressive town

* * *

_Awww fuck! I shouldn't have done that_…

Now there would be Shinra officers out looking for him by morning at the very latest…what did that Nightmare want with him anyhow? Why hadn't he killed him when he was twelve, instead of sending him packing to Junon? Life was absolute shit now…sometimes he wished he had been killed in that ambush…maybe he should have went with his father to that church…at least he wouldn't be alone in this shitty living-hell…

The haunting aspect was, no matter how bad he had it, there was always someone worse off, and he just hoped none of his friends were amongst those people…if they were even still alive. As rain began to fall in a torrent that soaked through his clothes, Bobby looked at his reflection in the mirroring surface of a puddle; light hazel hair and grey eyes…he had his father's features, but his mother's eyes…she was lucky he supposed, to have died before Sephiroth arrived.

Though, at least he knew one of his friends was okay these days; he'd heard Selphie, Tseng and Elena's daughter, had ended up in an orphanage and was soon adopted, now going by Selphie Tilmitt. Apparently she had attended Trabia Garden, but had recently transferred to Balamb Garden and was training to be a SeeD; a mercenary.

It was good to know someone's life hadn't turned out half as fucked-up as his own. The eighteen-year-old idly kicked a stone ahead of him as he exited the main hub of Junon…now, where to? Anywhere besides here was the ideal answer…but where could he go that Sephiroth's forces wouldn't find him?

"Awww…Rich-Boy a little lost?"

As he heard the voice and annoying nick-name, a memory of Bobby's past replayed and he answered with the same answer he had back then, without even thinking about it.

"Quit calling me that, Valentine…"

As he spoke the surname, Bobby's head snapped up as he rounded on the voice, only realizing what he'd said as he'd heard the strangely familiar voice…knowing it from over six years ago…

"Jamie!"

The new face laughed as he stared at his younger friend, soaked to the bone as he walked away from Junon. For three months now he'd been travelling across Gaia and tracking down his childhood friends one by one; Matt had been easy because of the WRO base's e-mail interception system…Steven had been a prick to find cos the spas kept breaking his mobiles, but he'd finally got through to him at long last and now he'd found Bobby, that was all the boys…he wasn't keen on finding Selphie as her life had turned out pretty okay and them showing up would only drag up the past…but next on the list were Ruth and little Abbie.

"Well don't just stare at me, Shinra, say something!"

Jamie laughed, black hair dripping rainwater as his crimson eyes filled with laughter; he'd inherited Vincent's looks and skill with firearms, but definitely his mother's attitude and personality…

**a/n- did u like dis chapter??**

**As always, a preview of the next chapter is on my profile page!!**


	5. New Arrival In Edge

**Author's Note;** Halloooo ppls!! It's my birthday 2moro, it's my birthday 2moro!!!!So lvn the great support with this fic!! Ye all knows i luvs ye really!!

* * *

When she got home late that night, the first thing Ruth did was strip and have a shower, wanting to rid her body of all traces of those men…her stomach was churning as she was violently sick in the toilet, repulsed by her own actions. As the teen stood beneath the heated water that splashed down on her from above, she arched her neck back, letting her black hair soak through as she stood and welcomed the sensation of being washed clean… 

She then got dressed and, seems Abbie was sleeping at Elmyra's, walked to her parents' room. The door opened with a haunting creak as she stepped across the threshold, feeling the familiar stab at her heart upon catching the scent that filled the room…she couldn't pin it, but somehow it triggered all sorts of memories about her Mom and Dad; she remembered the Christmas Abbie had been born…laughing in the living room of this house as Denzel had tripped head-first over a discarded box and landed right on top of the Christmas tree, then he'd become entangled in the lights, and Cloud had refused to help him out until Tifa got a picture…

As this played through her mind, Ruth felt her cheeks growing hot and her eyes stinging…her parents had never wanted this for her…she knew that; but now she had no choice. The girl sat on her parents' bed and cried her eyes out…she cried for her parents…her friends… their parents…the childhood Abbie was now sentenced to…the childhood she'd been cheated of…and lastly of her soliciting…then dried her eyes; the older sister never cried in front of Abbie, the little girl couldn't remember her parents and maybe she was lucky that way; she'd never know what she'd been cheated of…although she never cried in front of her younger sibling, Ruth did cry every now and again…she bottled everything up until it eventually spilled over, usually when the seven-year-old Abbie was fast asleep…

As she felt the sensation of exhaustion taking over, Ruth caught a glimpse of a six-bracketed holster in the open wardrobe, all of it's slots occupied by a glinting blade…after the cowardly ambush Sephiroth had searched Edge up and down for the feared blade, wanting to claim his rival's weapon…it'd been thanks to Denzel's quick-thinking that the Nightmare hadn't succeeded in his quest; the lad had hidden it in a secret alcove in the Forgotten City…the one place that wasn't ransacked in the search for it…about two weeks later, Marlene had retrieved it and the First Tsurugi had since remained with the Strifes, and would continue to do so.

* * *

"Ruth?" 

"Yeah hun?"

The teen called over her shoulder as she washed some glasses in the sink of the bar the next morning, hearing her little sister's voice emanating from the living room of the house.

"What's 'Wroe'?"

For a second or two, Ruth thought to herself before coming to the conclusion that she'd never heard the inscrutable word before, and then frowned with confusion as she dipped another glass into the alcohol-scented water that filled the sink her mother had so often used in the exact same way.

"Spell it, Abbie."

"Ummm…W…R…O…Wroe."

As the girl's voice stated this proudly, the black-haired young woman froze, accidentally letting the glass slip from her grasp and shatter loudly as it struck the hard, tiled floor.

"Tut, tut…rather clumsy of you, Ruth."

With the sound of that cold amused voice, all thoughts of those three haunting letters disappeared from her thoughts, her brick wall façade instantly in place as she turned to face the three remnants that now stood in her pub, running an eye up and down the trio whilst addressing the youngest.

"Can I help you, Kadaj?"

"We're here for His rent."

"I paid you; the gil was handed in this morning!"

Abbie's head appeared behind her sister as she heard the raised voices…wondering why these three men were here; was something wrong?

"Ruth, what's going on?"

"Go inside and don't come out till I say so, Abbie."

Though the older girl spoke calmly, the seven-year-old could pick up on the slight hint of anxiety and fear in her sister's voice but her reddish-hazel eyes remained deadlocked on the men, so she did as told and went back into the living room, lowering the volume on the news report concerning those strange 'Wroe' troops, in their pale uniforms and red berets…Meanwhile, in the pub section, Ruth continued to stare at Kadaj, incredulous to what he had just stated.

"What d'you mean the rent's gone up, again?!"

"Quite simple, you owe us fifty more gil than initially."

She diverted her gaze…shame causing a red blush to creep onto her cheeks as she recollected the men she had pleasured the previous night to achieve the first sum of money…

"That's all I have…I can't afford it, I've nothing else to give you."

As she stated this, Ruth picked up on the evil glint now shining in Kadaj's eyes...

"Oh, but you do...I have heard tales of you from the men on the upper plate..."

"No..."

She started backwards, hearing and feeling the glass crunch beneath her runner as she felt her back against the counter. Ruth squirmed as his breath was felt on her skin and his hand brushing against the button of her jeans...she may be a whore, but she was not his whore. But as her old Martial Arts instincts started to return, Kadaj pushed her backwards, so as she was almost lying across the counter and he whispered in her ear, sickly caressing her cheek, blissfully aware that this was Cloud Strife's daughter.

"Now, now...if I get what I want, then Abbie won't lose her only family, what do you think of that, Ruth?"

She couldn't speak as his hand slipped inside her jeans...only fought back the vomit as he kissed her savagely...her whole body was numb and unresponsive...was she going to be raped while her little sister watched television only a few rooms away?

* * *

"Get the hell off her!" 

The young remnant's body was unceremoniously dragged from atop her quite suddenly as a stranger's enraged voice was heard. Ruth just lay on the counter, half-shaking with petrified immobilization...after a shocked second or two; she stood on her feet and turned to see a young man standing in front of her, the three remnants eying him distastefully, or with murderous intent as with Kadaj, who pointed a finger accusingly at the still-shivering girl.

"She owes us fifty gil!"

"Is that all? Here, now fuck off!"

The youth, who still had his back to her, rooted around in his pocket and took out a pouch that rattled with gil, then threw it to the trio, who had no choice but to leave the bar upon being presented with their money. The tall young man then turned and eyed the girl.

"You okay?"

"J...Jamie?"

He laughed lightly, scratching the side of his head absently, whilst nodding with an amused gleam in his crimson eyes.

"Yep, one and only...long time no see, Ruth."

She stared at him for a couple of seconds before her buckling knees gave way and she sunk to the floor, crying at the full realization of what Kadaj had intended to do with her...and the surprise that the only person who had helped her was a friend she hadn't seen in over six years now... Unknowing what to do, Jamie Valentine kneeled down to her distraught level and pulled his childhood friend close, letting her cry into his chest for a minute or two before a small voice was heard coming from the doorway that led into the house section of the building.

"What's wrong with my sister?"

He looked up to see a small girl, with bright tresses of blond hair and vivid blue eyes, staring at him indifferently. She looked just like Cloud had...wow, the little Abbie he remembered had only been twelve-months-old when he'd last seen her. As the voice reached her ears, Ruth regained control of her rabid emotions and looked to her sister, who was surveying Jamie with an air of mild interest.

"This is Jamie Valentine...he's a friend."

Abbie nodded her blond head as Ruth introduced the boy, who looked a lot like someone she had seen in an old photo of her family, except that man had had a red cape, with long black hair and a golden claw thingy. She then looked to her older sister, who was now getting to her feet...it was obvious she'd been crying, but she didn't ask; everytime she did, Ruth just busied herself with something or other...the girl then decided to try this new person with her earlier query.

"D'you know what a 'Wroe' is?"

As the girl said this, Ruth immediately remembered the reason she'd dropped the glass that now lay on the floor, shattered into innumerable pieces.

"Jamie, the WRO...Matt?"

"Yeah, and Steven and Bobby; the three of them are at the WRO headquarters; Matt's recalling all troops...the first regiment made a strike at the Reactor on the east of Edge this morning..."

As she tried to comprehend this new information one question kept spinning around inside the turmoil-brimming confines of her head, until it at last escaped her lips.

"Why're you finding everyone now?"

**a/n- did u like dis chapter????????? Plees review ppls; cos i just luvs ye all and ye're great craic, honest to god lads!XxxxxxX**

**Preview of nxt chptr on my profile page!!!!!!!XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	6. The Church

**Author's Note;** Okay ppls, going a different route with this chapter; this whole chapter is gonna explain about what happened six years ago on that faithful anniversary of Aerith's death when Sephiroth sprung his trap…after that we'll catch up with Ruth and the rest.

But I have to give a HUGE thank-you to "**_Bekas Strife_**" who reviewed the last chapter and gave me the idea; I would have never thought of it!! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!! C yas!! XxxxX

* * *

**By The Way;** I changed the rating of this fic from "T" up to "M" (mature) because I was unsure of Ruth's experiences; they are so not suitable for little kids going round this site, so I just wanted to be safe; I don't think the fic'll be getting much darker, but just in case. C ye!! XxxxxX

* * *

"Owww! Quit it Ruth, we were only joking!"

Jamie and Steven ducked as a runner was forcefully and meaningfully thrown right at them. The duo, of contrasting looks each laughed as the girl's aim missed by feet; she was always throwing a runner or two at them...then again, they were always annoying her...

"Dammit ya little kids! Can't ya stay in one place, yo?!"

Reno cursed as he almost tripped over Selphie, who was chasing twelve-year-old Bobby Shinra around the huge and cavernous training hall.

"Ha, Rich-Boy's getting beat by a girl!"

"Quit calling me that, Valentine!"

As the youngsters continued to literally pound one another, their parents merely shook their heads in exasperation; it was hard to believe these little bundles of 'joy' were theirs…it had seemed so long ago the war had raged against Sephiroth…but now that threat had returned. As he heard Reno exclaim in pain, Cloud's head snapped up as he spotted the culprit; eleven years old and already fighting as skilfully as her mother…well, that just wouldn't do now, would it?

"Ruth, what did I tell you about using Martial Arts?"

"Ehhh…screw it and go straight for the Buster Sword?"

"Good girl- owww!"

He ducked his spikey blond head as Yuffie slapped him round it, an indignant look on her face as she glared at him…as though he should be jailed for what he had just said.

"There is nothing wrong with Martial Arts, Cloud!"

"Then why does ya Jamie only use guns, huh?"

That was Cid with his say in the conversation. Yuffie blushed at his input and shook her head, a slight smile on her lips as she looked to her son; thirteen and a gunslinger by nature.

"Cos his father got to him before I could!"

"Tch! Call yaself a ninja; ya'll should be ashamed!"

The ever-lovable blond pilot lit-up another cigarette as he cast his blue eyes upon his own son; Steven…hehehe, twelve and already an ace mechanic! Sometimes parenthood is just another hill to climb…and Gaia knew that the AVALANCHE children would be a handful when they grew up! A small babble caused the arguing trio to fall silent, gazes falling upon Tifa, now Tifa Strife, who was holding a little infant on her lap as she changed her nappy (diaper).

"Ughh! Dat's so not chocolate yo!"

"Reno you idiot; you _never_ look in the nappy!"

Tseng shook his raven head, hazel eyes momentarily flickering upon his daughter who was still chasing his boss's son. As the quite lull continued, Cloud's Mako-blue gaze rested on his youngest child; his second daughter with Tifa, Abbie. She was beautiful; soft downy bright blond hair and his eyes…such a contrast to her older sister; Ruth, with her black hair and reddish-hazel eyes of Tifa.

"Damn, ya wanna get dat checked out hunnie!"

Barret frowned and shook his head as Marlene coughed again; over the last month or so, the nineteen-year-old had been frequently ill on and off. The young woman merely waved it off as Denzel became the kids' next target. As the day wore on, the parents became increasingly thankful for the much-needed lull in the defensive regime around Edge; two months ago Sephiroth had made his harrowing return and was now causing pandemonium all over the planet, along with his three little sidekicks who would exist as long as he did…It had been hectic for the last eight weeks; constantly fighting him and keeping the bastard at bay. Because of fighting that sadistic dictator, Cloud had missed Abbie saying her first word…for that he'd never let lie his grudge against that once-revered hero.

"Hey Spikey…"

Barret elbowed him slightly, nodding to something on the other side of the hall. Cloud looked, only to see a sight more precious than a glimpse of the Promised Land… Tifa gently removed her hands from around Abbie as the little one-year-old unsteadily teetered forward, hands outstretched in a picturesque fashion.

"Dada…"

The young father crouched down and held his own arms out, heart lurching as the seemingly too-small infant made it all the way over to him…

* * *

They were perfect…no two ways about it; and more importantly, they were his daughters. Though some would call him sentimental, for some reason or the other Cloud Strife stood in the room his two daughters shared and looked down upon the two sleeping forms…one a whole decade older than the other, yet still reminiscent of each other. 

Abbie would be one of the cutest girls around when she would reach childhood…she'd walked the whole way over to him, now that was something Sephiroth could never take from him…ever. As for Ruth, she was considerate, polite yet cheeky and skilled with both a Buster Sword and Martial Arts. The eleven-year-old was already beginning to bloom into the teenager that would dominate in a couple more short years…it wouldn't be long now till the boyfriends started coming round…but, being the considerate and fair father he was, Cloud had already thought of a just and respectful solution to this problem and it involved Red XIII and Vincent Valentine's Cerberus…the amusement that could be had…oh, how evil, yet joyful to be a father on Gaia!

With a shake of his head and an enigmatic smirk, the young man closed the bedroom door quietly and headed for his own, eying the numerous phtotgraphs on the wall as he did so; all charting the progression of the Strife family...that's what he held most dear now; his family. Cloud smirked again as he entered the bedroom he shared with his wife and heard her blissful voice querying him.

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah, totally conked out."

Tifa smiled as he said this…sometimes the longest roads proved to be the most fruitful, as was evident with her and Cloud. Here they were thirteen years after the Geostigma outbreak and their lives were finally just getting back on-track.

"Shalua and Reeve arrived in town about an hour ago with a regiment of WRO troops, ready to fight Him; they're staying at Shinra. Matt is back in Kalm though, and everyone is still on for visiting the church tomorrow."

"Mmmm, right."

The feeling of him lying beside her in the double bed and the warmth of his hands around her…that was what Tifa Lockhart had been longing for and now, as Tifa Strife, she had found it.

* * *

"Be good girls, okay?" 

Marlene half-laughed as Tifa said this; Ruth and Abbie were never any trouble.

"They'll be fine…besides, Denzel said he' be over in an hour or two."

"We shouldn't even be that long…isn't that right, Cloud?"

"Wha-ehh…yeah, whatever you say, Tifa."

His thoughts had evidently been elsewhere as he sat atop the waiting Fenrir…

"Take care of your little sister till we get back, Ruth!"

Tifa merely laughed as she bid her daughters farewell once more, thanking Marlene again and climbing on behind her husband, setting off for the derelict church in the ruins of Midgar, for today was the fifteenth anniversary of Aerith's death and instead of visiting the Forgotten City where she had met her end, it had been a tradition to visit the church where she had lovingly spent hours tending her flower garden.

* * *

"What's bothering you?" 

"Huh?"

"You've had your head in the clouds all morning…"

"It's…it's nothing just the day that's in it I guess."

Tifa relaxed as Cloud placed an arm around her, the two walking towards the group of people that had gathered by the entrance to the church…wow, fifteen years…it made one feel old-ish if truth be told…Though he was normally immersed in memories upon crossing the haunting threshold…Cloud felt as though something wasn't right…like something or other was missing a beat, he looked around and took stock of all his friends that had come to pay their respects with him; his wife; Tifa, Barret, Cid and Shera, Yuffie and Vincent, Rufus Shinra, Tseng and Elena, Rude, Reno and Shalua and Reeve Tuesti…but something just didn't wash well at that moment in time.

"Jeez, ya sure is edgy lookin, yo!"

Cloud ignored the comment as he absently scanned around…looking for something, just not knowing what; maybe it was just the date that was reflecting on his nerves…but then came the noise; a shrill screech-like drawl that made one's skin tingle slightly, then another, followed by another…the entrance, also the only exit, was soon crowded with those horrid, putrid Shadow Creepers. Reno, ever with his Electro Magnetic rod was the first to react, striking out at his inhuman speed as one of those beings got that little too close…then came the four…the four epiphanies of utter, glorified human error…rather reminiscent of the four legendary horsemen of the Apocalypse that had surely hung sourly over Gaia for many a daunting year now.

"Wanna play?"

As the hulking figure childishly asked this, Tifa acted on instinct; leaning back into her fighting stance that Zangan had taught her…

Slow motion…everything in unbearable slow motion…Shalua and Shera had been the first to fall…they were inexperienced in fighting, just accompanying their husbands…the Shadow Creepers had honed in on them like a pack of cowardice hyenas…it hadn't taken two seconds for the pair to fall limply to the floor…the blood…the look on Reno's face as his best friend had been swarmed; Rude, the tall, silent, bald, shade-wearing obelisk of a man…then the hyper Reno…as his body lay limp, his hair seemingly clashed with the pools of liquid that had flooded the wooden floorboards of this house of worship and sanctuary…what a desecration…after that things had moved from one extreme to the other; too fast to comprehend…Yuffie…bubbly and spirited to the end…Vincent, enraged…inhuman…slain like a commoner…Cid lay alongside his wife…packet of cigarettes still in place, though stained with that harrowing red mark that branded almost everything in this church…this abattoir. Barret…the tank of a man…the gentle giant…why? Tseng and Elena…having been tortured by these very individuals to be massacred like that…no! Reeve fell closely after Shalua…it was missed in the blink of an eye…but Rufus was not spared that mercy; he was swamped with Shadow Creepers…the grotesque scene…

"Cloud…watch me as I do this."

That voice…that bastard, unmerciful, cowardice voice…it taunted him…daring him to look and his blue-Mako eyes responded to his beckon, locking onto a sight worse than the harrow of death itself.

"No!"

The exclamation had only set flight from his tongue when Sephiroth savagely pulled his Masamune sideways, applying murderous pressure. The exposed skin of her neck grew paler as a red slit appeared…deep and intrusive into her jugulars…almost immediately Tifa's body went momentarily rigid before the life drained from her and she fell to the floor. He'd seen the fear in her eyes…the sparkle disappear…his wife die.

"_YOU BASTA_-"

The foul, feral, inhumanly enraged insult died a horrible death as his own blood choked it…Kadaj straightened himself from where he had kneeled…two-pronged Katana entering through the front of his opponant's chest and protruding though the back. Cloud blinked a couple of times…not sure what to think or feel as his vision was overcome by a crimson haze…his feet seemingly shortened as his knees crashed to the blood-soaked wooden floor, supporting him…he attempted to breath, but his invaded chest wouldn't expand to accept the needed oxygen…Cloud looked around with the last of strength…his friends…his wife…...Sephiroth's boots came into view as a cold and malicious hand gripped the hilt of Kadaj's sword and joyfully pulled it from his body, pleased smirk evident on his sickening face. The world faded…it fell sideways…_he_ fell sideways as the his head struck the cold floor…but no sensation came…no painful thump as his head collided…no pain…just a soft landing as Tifa held a hand out and pulled him upwards, away from this desecrated house of worship…with one thought resonating through both their minds…

_Ruth and Abbie_…_our daughters_.

* * *

**a/n-did u like dis chptr? Luneress...are you crying yet? Plees let me know what you think ppls!! As always, preview of nxt chptr on my profile page, C ye for now!! XxxxX**


	7. Breakaway

**Author's Note;** I have to say thanks for the great support with this fic ppls, and I've made some really class friends here on because of it! Luvs ye all!! XxxxX

* * *

It was growing dark that evening by the time Jamie finished his explaining; after the massacre at the church, some Wutai higher-ups had come and taken the then thirteen-year-old boy back to their country. There, he had been cared for by an old colleague of his father's, an old ex-Turk by the name of Veld. (Before Crisis) Unknown to then growing-up Jamie, Veld still held command over a band of renegade Turks and had been using them to gather information on the other orphans for almost a year when he died of old age…presenting Jamie with the dossiers on his friends just before his death and instructing the lad to do what he thought his father, Vincent, would have.

"So you found Steven and Bobby aswell?"

Ruth asked this as she walked back into the kitchen, having put Abbie to bed; the little girl had fallen asleep on the sofa about an hour ago.

"Yep…Matt first, then Steven and I found Bobby about two nights ago; they're all at the WRO base, along with the Turks Veld commanded, I'm their leader now."

"What about Selphie?"

"I'm not gonna look for her…from what I've heard, she's having a pretty good life in Balamb and I'm not willing to be the one who ruins that on her…she'd goddamn hurt me, Ruth!"

A small laugh ensued as she remembered her childhood friend…for one glorious split-second, the world was back on track as she smiled…that was the first time she'd properly laughed in Gaia knew how long…it felt kinda weird if truth be told. Then the door to 7th Heaven was heard opening and Ruth walked out into the bar, still smiling, but the smile wasn't long about disappearing from her face as she recognized the burly man who stood; his name was Ryan, he was Terri's husband…allegedly…like she had known; once Terri got her clutches on you, there was no way out; welcome to the Moulin Rouge of Edge…

"You brought in quite the business for us y'know…"

"You're point being?"

"You're always in need of gil…and let's just say your contract hasn't exactly expired yet…"

"Leave me alone, I got my night's work and that's all I was looking for."

The tall, heavily-built man shook his head and made to advance threateningly on the girl…but Jamie, who'd been watching from the doorway stood out and came to a stop behind Ruth, raising a black eyebrow questioningly at this man, who eyed the lad…slightly confused.

"The hell are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend, now back off!"

For a second or so, Ryan stared the lad straight on…contemplating as to whether this was plausible or not…just as he made to challenge the youth, the older man caught sight of a hefty handgun holstered on the lad's belt…large enough…triple barrelled…ornamented with a dog's head on the tip of each barrel, and a charm hung from its dirge…

"Didn't think Ruth would have a long-term commitment…"

"Well you didn't think hard enough, did you?"

To emphasize his point and make the charade that much more believable, Jamie draped an arm around his friend's waist…praying to God she wouldn't round on him and let fly a runner as in the days of old… Apparently convinced, Ryan departed and Jamie followed him to the door of the pub, locking it as he did so before turning back to the seventeen-year-old, who was still stood, watching him. Ruth breathed a sigh of relief as Jamie approached her.

"Thanks…that's the second time tonight you've saved my butt…"

"W…what's going on round here, huh?"

She averted her gaze, cheeks becoming blushed with rabid shame once more as the crimson eyes look down the foot or so at her, unbearable confusion in their depths. Six years ago they'd been the closest of friends, all of them, and now their lives had been cast upside down, and he didn't even know who this young woman was whom was standing before him, cos she certainly wasn't the Ruth he could recollect.

"Come to WRO base with me, Ruth…"

"I can't…you think Sephiroth wouldn't notice me missing?"

"He won't be able to get you at the base…you don't seriously want to stay here?"

Inside something seemed to snap and she was shouting…shouting without intending to…without wanting to, but unwilling to stop as her voice was heard through the wall and in the neighbours' houses.

"You think I want to stay in this shithole?! I've had to whore myself to make ends-meat! Not all of us were lucky enough to live the privileged life in Wutai!"

As those words struck deep and twisted like a knife…Jamie decided not to shout his own head off, instead his father's traits became more noticeable as the youth spoke lowly…both calmly and regretfully.

"If I'd known the life my friends were living I would have traded my 'privileged' upbringing a hell of a long time ago; Matt's the biggest pickpocket in Kalm and has bedded every daughter in the town…Steven only recently made it out of a hell of an orphanage, only thanks to Red XIII…as for Rich-Boy…Bobby's ribs are either broken or cracked and his bones are only healing thanks to his foster-father in Junon beating the crap out of him for no reason…and then the one person I'd thought would have been alright turned out to be leading the worst nightmare…where's the Ruth I remember? Where's the girl who was full of attitude, loved fighting and would rather give her own right arm before she was belittled…where's that girl these days, huh?"

No tears escaped her eyes as his words stung her…she'd cried last night and that would do…now only an indignant anger burned in sorrow's place as she spoke both clearly and spitefully.

"That Ruth died with her parents a whole six years…get used to it, Jamie."

As she made to walk past him, the nineteen-year-old raised his voice and spoke again, causing his friend to stop in her tracks as he did so.

"When we were little kids, before _He_ came back, d'you remember when we used to pretend we were our parents…_we_ were AVALANCHE back then…why can't we be them now?"

"Back then I still thought my Dad was Superman…Sephiroth burst that bubble a long time ago…"

"Just cos he burst yours, doesn't mean you have to burst Abbie's; she still thinks her big sister is invincible…you think Cloud wanted this for you?"

"You do not have the right to mention my parents to me, Valentine!"

As she shouted this, Ruth's eyes spotted a nosey neighbour opening her window so as to gain a better hearing of the enraged argument…with blood already boiling and wanting something to vent her anger at, the teen left a roar out at the old busy-body as she pointed a finger threateningly at her.

"And _you_ better get your nose back in that fucking window!"

The woman spared no time in doing so as the teen rounded back on the new lad…but her eyes betrayed her as she looked up at him…mentioning her father had brought it all back.

"Jamie…Abbie can't remember them…anywhere I go, she'll think of as home…but the only home I've ever known is here; 7th Heaven."

As she calmed down, somewhat, he cast his crimson gaze around the pub, remembering the countless days he'd spent here as a child and understanding the difficulty he'd landed her in…

"But Ruth, if you stay…I have to leave and help Matt with the WRO, we're gonna strike against Him…but the next time those remnants or that guy come, what if I'm not here? What if you get hurt…who'll look after Abbie then?"

As he fell silent, an all-too-familiar memory replayed throughout her head…with her mother, Tifa's, voice speaking happily, still believing that their trip to Aerith's forsaken church would take no longer than an hour…

_Take care of your little sister till we get back, Ruth!_

As the memory passed, Ruth looked up into her friend's red eyes and spoke, as though she'd wanted to say it for ages now.

"The last thing Mom ever said to me was to take care of Abbie till her and Dad got back from that church…and I've held to that since…"

She broke off, a knot blocking her speech as Jamie surveyed her with pity, letting her cry into his chest once more; she'd never had to do it as a kid…but feelings built up over time and now they were coming to the surface…yet he kicked himself for letting one particular feeling rise; as a thirteen-year-old, he'd become aware of his friend's good looks and had often wondered about asking her out on a date when they'd been younger…but the time had come and went as their parents had been massacred and the children had been split up…but now, as young adults, his feelings were returning with a slight vengeance.

* * *

"Mmmm…Ruth?"

"I'm here hun, we're going on a holiday for a while, kay?"

The little seven-year-old merely closed her eyes again as she saw that the new boy called Jamie was the one carrying her; Ruth was behind him. Looking through her room window, it was still dark outside, maybe early morning…but if it was dark, then that meant it was still time to sleep. With a drowsy yawn, the child turned in the strong arms and drifted off to sleep yet again…oblivious to what was actually happening. As Jamie carried the asleep-Abbie out of her bedroom, he looked down at the older of the Strife sisters.

"Is there anyone you need to tell?"

Ruth thought for a minute…Elmyra would worry about her when she disappeared…but if she told the old woman where she was heading, then that only put the pensioner in danger when Sephiroth found out…with a reluctant shake of her head, Ruth answered.

"No…just give a minute or two, okay?"

He nodded, not entirely sure what she was doing, but walked from the pub section of the house as she headed up the stairs. It took about five minutes for Ruth to re-join him downstairs; with a small rucksack; inside were pictures of her family; Cloud, Tifa, Denzel nd Marlene, accompanied by a collective one of the AVALANCHE and Shinra group together with their children. He then led her through the silent Slums of Edge, towards a Shadow Fox WRO transport vehicle on the outskirts of the city, smiling as he realized how much Ruth actually _was_ like Cloud…sure, she may look like her Mom, but the blond father's traits seemed to shine through somewhat… as the six savage blades awaited their own use…the rucksack wasn't the only thing she had taken from her home…

* * *

To remain with the Strifes for all eternity, glinting in its six brackets, comfortably sat the awe-inspiring First Tsurugi…ready for the next generation of its family to wield it against the very same enemy as before…only this time it was aback Ruth Strife…she glanced over her shoulder only once, knowing that she would never be capable of returning to her home once she'd left…

**a/n-did u likde dis chptr? Any suggestions out there ppls? I'll definately consider them (I mean Bekas Strife suggested The Church to me and now it's my fav chapter!)XxxxxX!!**


	8. Denzel's Discovery

**Author's Note;** The support I'm receiving with this fic is just fantastic and it means so much! Two of my best girls out there (Luneress & Bekas Strife) have been a huge influence on the writing of this fic, so here it is; from now on, the layout will be bisected; the last chapter was about the orphans, so this chapter will be a flashback, the next will be orphans again, and the one after that another flashback… this'll go on until I decide to end it, but it helps to know exactly what happened in the past…it just seems to make things that much more realistic. XxxxxxX!!!!

* * *

Oh yeah, just have to say this; **Bekas Strife** and **Luneress**…you two are so good and you don't even fucking know it! XxxxxX

* * *

"Any sign of them yet?"

Marlene shook her head as her brother-figure, Denzel asked this; he'd been running a few deliveries for Cloud and had only just arrived back from Madeoheim about two hours ago. He nodded his hazel head and thought for a minute or two, before smiling jokingly as he picked up the keys to his own motorbike.

"They probably have Reno keeping track of the time or something…I'll head over to the church and take a look; knowing my luck, they're all probably over at Shinra drinking tea and eating biscuits and I'll be like an idiot on my own at the church…"

Marlene couldn't help but laugh as the twenty-one year old headed out the door of 7th Heaven, still ranting away, though all good-naturedly; she wondered what had been taking everyone so long at Aerith's church…an hour had come and gone and now Abbie was fast asleep and Ruth had just been found, having fallen asleep on the sofa as Bobby, Jamie, Selphie and Steven had all stayed the night and now everyone was asleep upstairs, above the pub.

* * *

It wasn't exactly night as Denzel drew even with the church and cut his motorbike's engine, yet it wasn't day either; it was that finicky, in-between hour of dusk, when the light fought against the inevitable darkness…shadows disappeared as clouds gave an overcast shadow; it would most likely rain hard tonight. How right was that predicament as it started to lightly mist down from the damned heaves above, building to a clothes-penetrating wetness as the young man walked towards the door, blue eyes at tentative to the dusty ground. As he looked towards the door, Denzel thought he saw some class of paw-markings on the ground, but before he could be sure, the rain had washed them away from the dusty earth in muddy rivulets. But as he stared at these miniature rivers, his body froze as his brow furrowed with dread-laced confusion; there looked to be a red tinge to the rivulets that ran from inside the church…almost like blood.

With the slightest hint of panic, Denzel looked around; where the hell was Fenrir? He could see the tyre markings on the ever-washing ground from where the bike had stood, but the black motorcycle was nowhere to be seen…without even breathing, he pushed open the large door that had been re-erected many a year ago and walked into the dimming church.

"No…"

The word hadn't been meant to escape…and if it did, t should have been much angrier; this was just a breathed comment, barely audible as he saw them, then he spotted the people whom had acted as second parents to him since his early childhood. With all the collective hope on Gaia, Denzel ran to their non-moving forms, wanting with all his very meaning for his sight to horribly, _horribly_ wrong…but it wasn't. Cloud was still and cold, pale skin much paler than usual as he lay on the ground, Mako-blue eyes, never to open again, were closed against the harsh rain that was now lashing into the breached church, via the ruined roof …as though the weather were trying to rid the building of any signs of the atrocity that had taken place within. His gloved hand was still outstretched limply beside his body, as though he'd been beckoning someone…but it couldn't be true…the man who had beaten this Nightmare time and time again couldn't be dealt with like that…then Denzel's eyes fell to the two stab wounds that penetrated his father figure's chest, with a jolt of stomach churning sickness, the youth realized his knees were soaked through, but not with rain; but with the blood that had seeped out beside the venerable Cloud Strife. Close by lied Tifa…his mother since the age of about seven.

With the uttermost reluctance, Denzel forced himself to move over beside her and hopelessly attempted to feel for a pulse…but his hand hadn't even touched her cold, listless skin when he saw it; the angry, monstrously deep slash across her neck, whose edges were still stained with her deep crimson blood…Denzel shot to his feet and stumbled away, vomiting rather violently against the wall of this hell-house…angry tears making their way rebelliously down his cheeks as stubborn sobs wracked his body.

With a glance around the church, which now seemed painfully bright to his watering irises, the twenty-one year old noted all the others…Reno, Rude, Shera, Shalua, Vincent…everyone was dead…they had lives, children…orphans. With an inhuman anger burning deep within, Denzel slumped to the ground, with his back against the wall and clutched his head in his hands, breathing staggeringly for a minute or two before he looked up to the holey roof and shouted with all his emotions…an ear-piercing, anguished cry as the tears continued to fall.

"_**Sephiroth!**_"

* * *

As she heard the engine cutting outside, Marlene stood from her chair in the living room, masking her painful coughing as she did so. It had been almost two hours since her brother had left and now the blackness of night had deftly fallen. As she stood behind the counter Denzel walked in, no remark, or trademark smirk, he merely walked in and sat on one of the stools, staring blankly into space with a glassed-over look in his eyes…then her hazel irises caught sight of the damp crimson stains on his knees and the likewise ones on his hands.

"D…Denzel?"

At the sound of the younger girl's voice, he seemed to come to a bit, blinking once or twice and focusing on the red patches that marred his hands, as though only now noticing the blood for the first time…he continued to stare, evidently in shock, and then spoke quietly and rather confusedly, whilst furrowing his brow slightly.

"They're…they're dead, Marlene…all of them. He killed everyone…in the church…the blood, Mom and Dad, he killed my paren…"

The youth couldn't help himself; he trailed off with a huge knot forming in his throat, because that's what Cloud and Tifa were to him; parents. Without processing his words, Marlene rounded the counter and hugged her brother as he sobbed, tears escaping her own eyes as she did so. After a couple of minutes, he regained control and stood, initiative taking over above emotions and grieving.

"Where's the First Tsurugi?"

"U…upstairs, where he left it this morning, why?"

She asked the last part fearfully; Denzel couldn't possibly defeat Sephiroth, but in his state he could reason to do anything.

"When I got to the church, Fenrir was missing, I'm guessing that bastard took it…and he'll come after the First Tsurugi next…I need to hide it."

Marlene nodded and let her brother get the inspirational sword from Cloud and Tifa's room…the room in which they would never sleep again…

As he made to walk out the door, Denzel saw his sister crying bitterly…his words only now taking effect.

"I'm gonna hide this and round up a few of my buddies…we'll bury them…he's not getting their bodies, I promise I won't be too long…just be safe, okay sis?"

She nodded as he said this, and then stood and locked the door as he left, feeling vulnerable and out in the open…exposed. A floor above laid seven children, the oldest two having just entered the throws of adolescence, when they needed their parents the most…

"Lass?" 

She jumped as she heard the familiar Gaelic accent and spotted the animatronic black and white cat with his crown and red cape…Cait Sith.

"Reeve and Shalua were supposed to be abhaile over three hours ago…the young buachaill's getting a wee bit edgy…"

Over the years she had known him, Marlene Wallace had become accustomed to the Cait Sith's habit of throwing Irish words into his sentences and had become fluent in translating what they meant, but before she could continue, the feline spoke again, looking rather pitiful.

"Chonaic me na daoine…ta se marbh…ca bhfuil na paisti?"

_I saw the people_…_they're dead_…_where are the children_?

"Upstairs asleep…you need to get back to Kalm and tall Matt to hide…he's the next in line for the leadership of the WRO…Sephiroth will want to be rid of him…"

* * *

Dawn was almost breaking over the horizon when Denzel returned…still bloodied and now muddy and rain-drenched aswell. As she raised her hazel eyebrows in a questioning manner, the lad looked at her with a gaze that seemed much too old for his tender years.

"I hid it and they're buried…at the Forgotten City."

Marlene nodded and let more tears fall as she thought of the daunting task that lay ahead of them the next morning; _telling the children_

**a/n- did u like dis chptr? The next one will be back with the Orphans..let me know what ye thinks ppls!! XxxxxxxX**


	9. Arrival

**Author's Note;** Whoot! I just bought FFVII from Ebay!! Yeh, I know; I write FFVII fanfics and I've never played it...yet! Anwho, ye knows the deal; we're gonna say hi to the orphans in this chappie!!

* * *

Was that really him? Ruth couldn't help but to blink as her peripheral vision saw the man…there was no way it could be him and she knew this was a dream…but Cloud looked so real, she _wanted_ this to be real. The long-missed man stood still and faced her, but there was something about his eyes…her father's eyes had been blue, these irises were a haunting Mako-green; she'd seen that shade before. Then the voice came, the cold sadistic voice sounded chillingly within the confines of her head as the vision of her father disappeared, giving way to Kadaj's smirking form. He reached forward and grabbed her right bicep roughly…then her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, fully awakened from that harrowing nightmare."Ah!" 

"Shit Ruth! Calm down, you fell asleep; we're at the base…you okay?"

She looked to her right bicep and saw that it was Jamie's hand holding her, but not threateningly as Kadaj's had…his red eyes were looking at her worriedly.

"I…I'm fine, sorry for scaring you like that…"

She sighed with relief as he half-laughed, gently picking up the slumbering Abbie; the truth was, having lost her parents so young, living in an oppressive city like Edge and after all that time working the streets and Kadaj's advance…Ruth Strife was a lot more damaged than her formidable façade allowed her friend to see…inside she was held together with determination for making Abbie's life better than hers, take away her little sister and Ruth would come crumbling down.

* * *

"Damn, that's Abbie, y'all? I thought she was a little 'un?"

Jamie shook his head at Steven as he carried the still-sleeping child out of the Shadow Fox and looked to his blond friend with a slightly incredulous look.

"It's been six years since you saw her…you hardly thought she'd stay the same!"

"Steven!"

Before the youth could react a young woman had emerged from behind Jamie and was hugging him…he then realized who it was.

"Christ Ruth, ya sure are different…"

He laughed slightly as she pulled away from him, smirking at his stunned gaze. Jamie headed inside out of the cold pre-dawn air, the duo following; he'd just seen the overly absent sparkle re-ignite in the seventeen-year-old Ruth's eyes. Matt and Bobby showed similar surprise upon seeing Abbie…six years really did make a difference…and as for Ruth…

* * *

"You look totally different!"

Bobby looked her up and down, shaking his light hazel head, whilst the current-leader of the WRO smiled and winked.

"Wanna go out on a date?-owww! What was that for, Valentine?!"

"She's not one of these Kalm girls you keep getting!"

"Ooooh, hit a nerve there, huh Jamie?- Quit it! Point taken, jeez!"

Matt rubbed his ribs from where the other lad's elbow had made sharp contact with him…although unnoticed by the testosterone-lacking teenager, the boys could tell Matt had just touched on a pretty sensitive topic and they knew why aswell; though she probably couldn't remember, for overly-obvious reasons, but on the day after the massacre, before they'd been told about their parents' slaughter, Jamie had attempted to ask Ruth out on a date…but then they'd been told…and the Wutai aids had arrived only a mere hour later and he'd been taken away from Edge.

Ruth just laughed as the boys started bickering amongst themselves…just like when they were children, except this time there were no parents to break it up when they began to get thick about it…so she just watched and laughed as they reverted to calling each other by their full names…

"Mathew!"

"James!"

"Robert!"

"It's fucking Bobby!"

Steven was the one to continue calling his three friends by their annoying full names as it meant nothing to him; Steven was short for Steven…it had always been a running joke when they'd been young to make fun of each other's names, no reason to it, just amusement for a bunch of kids whilst their parents had shaken their heads with exasperation…for those blissful couple of minutes it was like being back in the huge SOLDIER training hall in Shinra, where they had spent hours as youngsters and they were still kids, still innocent, still naïve and still part of a family…instead of the shattered remnants they had since become.

* * *

"How could this have happened?!"

The passing Shinra employees all cringed and made themselves scarce as Sephiroth shouted before bating back his anger and returning his gaze to the screen of the large mainframe computer, upon which was displayed the image of the smoking and destroyed Mako-reactor in the east of Edge…the WRO had made their first mistake by standing against him…but it wasn't the return of the World Regenesis Organization that angered him so deeply…no, it was something he considered worse than that.

He'd sent Kadaj to check up on Ruth Strife this morning; he'd made a point of keeping an eye on that girl since day one…if she ever grew into a threat as big as her father had been, he wanted to be ready and nip it in the bud. Sephiroth for one, knew of Ruth's reputation amongst the men of the upper plate…for the rich men often made an appointment or two with the well-known Terri, in order to fulfil what sexual desires they had…he'd been tempted to pay young Ruth a visit himself and had intended to do so… It actually gave him great and immeasurable satisfaction to see what the young woman had been reduced to; she was the image of her mother, having bloomed rather early into a beautiful female…yet she lived in a degraded Slum and had to sell herself to keep the roof over her younger sister's head…just the thought of knowing this was the last thing Cloud had ever wanted for his eldest daughter was enough to bring many a sadistic smile upon his lips.

But Kadaj had returned to tell him that Ruth and the seven-year-old Abbie were nowhere to be seen…and then only thought to tell him how he had attempted to have his way with the teenager, not that the Nightmare minded in the slightest, and of the appearance of the strange lad last night…red eyes and ebony hair, Sephiroth had immediately recognised the description; Jamie Valentine…he should have dealt with that particular lad years ago!

Now the instigating youth had rounded up all of his friends…the last thing he needed was a reformation of AVALANCHE to come about; but something like that could be annihilated with ease by circling in on the upstart of the lot, yet that was now impossibly difficult as he did his business from inside the WRO base and had seemingly developed his father's aim when it came to firearms…Jamie Valentine had just initiated the first move; if he didn't act fast, Sephiroth could end up having a Gaia-wide revolt on his hands…

**a/n-did u like dis chappie? Ye all knows the deal- u cailini agus bhuachailli review and I'll write more for ye! C yas!XxxxxX**


	10. Seperation

**Author's Note;** Chapter 10, ZOMFG!!!! That seriously means a whole, whole lot to me!! It does with all my fics and I always see chappie ten as a milestone, cos it means u have sat on that uncomfortable seat, swinging round on the wheels and let ur arse get numb for a whole nine chapters up till here all because u like my story; **THANK YOU PPLS**!!!XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

"The thing is…I like you…more than a friend, Ruth…you think, maybe, we could…go out sometime?"

The reddish-hazel eyes blinked once or twice as her friend said these words; though just eleven, she knew what they meant as the thirteen-year-old prince of Wutai said them, a blush creeping into his cheeks, the same hue as his haunting eyes. She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off as her big bro entered the living room, and cast his blue gaze upon the duo, smiling in a lamenting fashion; Marlene had just told Steven, Selphie and Bobby and word had already reached Wutai; the Royal aids were due to arrive any moment…now it was his turn, but Ruth beat him to it, looking for a topic to overcome the awkward scene upon which Denzel had just entered.

"When'll Mom and Dad be home?"

Jamie instantly saw the pain in the older male's eyes; something wasn't right as Denzel looked away, coughing through the knot in his throat. Then the young adolescent's dropped; there were traces of blood visible in the corner of the nails…something was horribly wrong.

"They're…they're not coming home, Ruth…and neither are yours, Jamie…"

"W…why?"

Ruth stared at her older brother fearfully, whereas Jamie, being those few, yet crucial two years older had already put two and two together; no smart comment sprang from his lips as no cheeky grin lit his youthful face.

"He got them, didn't he?"

"Who? Who got who?!"

Ruth couldn't stop her voice from raising to an angered level; Jamie was making no sense and she didn't like the way Denzel kneeled down in front of the sofa to be at their sitting level…no, she didn't like any of it, knowing what she was about to be told, yet hoping against hope she were wrong…

"At the church yesterday, Sephiroth…he attacked everyone…Mom and Dad are dead, Ruth…and your parents too, Jamie…Ruth!"

The twenty-one year old wasn't fast enough to catch his little sister and prevent her from running upstairs to their parents' room, sobs audible…Jamie just sat on the sofa, red eyes glazed over and not knowing how to react…they couldn't possibly be…but yet they were; gone forever.

* * *

Turks arrived at eleven that morning and took Selphie with them, Cissnei at their head. The hazel haired, youngest of the Turks smiled sadly as she placed a hand on her goddaughter's shoulder; unbeknownst to Sephiroth, her and the band of Turks accompanying her weren't Shinra's; they were under the command of Veld, who was now living in Wutai. It had reached them about three hours ago of the downfall of the four top Turks; Tseng had been a good friend, as had Elena, so much so that the parents had asked her to be the godmother of their daughter. Veld had arranged for the child to be taken to an orphanage far away from Edge, a place in Trabia where she would be safely out of Sephiroth's grasps.

More Turks arrived another hour later, but they weren't Cissnei's group; these were the real deal and forcefully took Bobby and Steven…Gaia knew what would become of the two boys now that Sephiroth had his influence over what happened to them…

* * *

"Jamie, time to go."

Denzel patted the lad's shoulder as the seven Wutain aids and twenty, or so, guards awaited the heir to their kingdom; he would be protected at all costs…no matter what; the Kisaragi blood line would carry on, be that with the name Valentine or any other.

"See ya guys…"

The thirteen-year-old Prince of Wutai cast a blood-crimson gaze back momentarily as he was escorted out of the city…he had entered with his parents and now he left, an orphan to be raised most likely as a stuck-up prince. There and then, Jamie Valentine swore that he would never be forced to use the stoic name _James_ or ever be as depressing as the numerous politicians he'd seen throughout his life; his mother had never been like that and he definitely wouldn't; he'd maintain his own personality above all else. Then one of the aids handed him something.

"That young man, Denzel, said to give this to you, your highness."

The young teenager undid the cloth around the item and felt a pang of loss as he handled the gun; since he could walk, his father, Vincent, had ensured that the boy had been capable of handling a gun; he now possessed a killer aim and, as of now on, his father's trademark gun; Cerberus. With it's telltale three barrels, each adorned by an ornate dog's head and beautifully crafted Cerberus charm hanging from the dirge, the gun was a sight to behold and a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Marlene looked around as she heard running footsteps come rushing down the stairs. Ruth appeared, face tear-streaked as she looked around frantically.

"Jamie! Where is he?"

"He just left, hun…"

The young girl burst out into indecipherable sobs as she sank to her knees, the sorrow of finding out of her parent's death only fuelled by her sudden realization. Denzel lifted up the babbling, and now toddling, Abbie as Marlene knelt down, hugging their younger sister, trying to soothe her as Ruth began to say words between violent sobs.

"But I…never gave…him…an answer!"

* * *

"_Sephiroth_!"

Cait Sith abruptly ducked out of the way as Matt sent something flying through the air, slumping against a wall and sinking to the ground as his entire frame convulsed into sobbing, ignoring the absolute bomb-site he had created in his grief-fuelled anger. His parents couldn't be dead! They said they'd only be a day or two…his thirteenth birthday was only a couple of days away and now he would never celebrate that date ever again.

"Lad…we need to get ya hidden…"

The animatronic cat tried his best to get the boy to go into hiding, but Matt, tall for his almost thirteen years, stood and wiped his tears away, put on a hoody and headed out the door of his family's house, pulling up the hood so as to mask his face and then grabbed a couple of small stones from the cobbled streets of his hometown, Kalm.

_Crash_

The sound of breaking glass was unmistakable as the stone penetrated through the window, then, with shouted abuse from the owner of the window, the youth began what would become his usual routine and legged it up a street and down a back alley, bumping into a pretty girl as he did so and flashing his charismatic smirk as he leaned forward and thrust his tongue into her mouth, this would eventually progress to bedding every young female he chatted up whilst running from, most likely, their father.

**a/n- did u like this chptr? Guess who turns up in the nxt chappie? Huh? Huh? XxxxX**


	11. Galbadia Calls

**Author's Note;** Thanks for the great reviews so far ppls and I'm not even into the heart of the plot yet "WARNING" things do get a whole lot more darker and tragic, so if ur crying now; ur so in shit for the later chappies!! C yas!! XxxxxX

* * *

Shout-out to my girl "**Black-Valentine-1992**" whose been missing for a while and has finally reappeared on Denise says hi Sophie!! Luvs ya hun!

* * *

"Sir, incoming transmission from Galbadia!"

Matt looked up as one of the now thousands of WRO troops called to him; it'd been a week since Ruth and Abbie's arrival at the base and since then all WRO personnel had been recalled; the World Regenesis Organization was now just as alive as it had been six years ago; they were back in business!

The nineteen-year-old spoke into a headset that he wore whilst an image came up on the large screen of the mainframe computer.

"Commissioner Tuesti of the WRO speaking."

A young man with hazel hair, grey-green eyes and a scar running from right to left down the front of his face was looking back at him, a silver earring in his left ear.

"This is Squall Leonheart, headmaster of Galbadia Garden Mercenary School and orphana-"

"Oh my God! Is that Matt?!"

The young man was abruptly pushed sideways as a very familiar face filled up the screen, green eyes dancing with joy as she saw her childhood friend. Selphie looked just like she had all those years ago; hazel hair in its three separate kick-ups and the exact same bubbly smile…for some reason Matt guessed she would be just as hyperactive as she was six years ago…

"Hiya Selphie-"

"Ahhhh! It is you! Jeez boy, you've changed!"

"Well _you_ haven't!"

She pouted in a good-natured style as she looked to him, then her gaze caught sight of someone else standing to the back of Matt.

"Jamie!! Oooh, look; Materia!"

"Whe- very funny Selphie…"

The ringleader had looked over his shoulder without even thinking about it; that was one she had constantly pulled as a kid as he'd been just as obsessed about Materia as his mother before him. The youth they saw first, Squall, reappeared as he pushed Selphie backwards and out of the way.

"Sorry bout her…the WRO are spearheading a stand against Sephiroth?"

It was quite clear to hear the serious tone entering this young man's voice as he looked straight to Matt, who nodded his hazel head.

"Yep, Mako-reactors A and B are down at this stage, with plans for the next two…we have technicians working all round the clock hacking into his files and contacts waiting in Wutai and Corel."

"What about Galbadia?"

This was more an offer than a question as Squall fought to keep from Selphie pushing him sideways again. Ruth smiled as Matt nodded her way and she then stood forward, Abbie clutching onto the leg of her black combats as she did so; since their arrival, the little girl had been terrified her sister would leave and the child seemed to be scared of Red XIII.

"You do understand that if you decide to aid us, Sephiroth will probably target your school and all people within?"

* * *

Selphie blinked her green eyes as she looked over her friend's shoulder, Rinoa and Zell standing behind her; there was no way that could be her…standing to the fore was now a young woman, the same age as herself, with flowing black hair and reddish-hazel eyes…dressed in black combat pants that were so reminiscent of her father's and a small tank top that only served to show off her toned, muscled stomach and large bust.

"Wow…she's hot!"

With an indignant sigh, Selphie pushed the blond behind her, who winked at Ruth, flashing the trademark tattoo that ran the length of the left side of his face.

"Zell, you pervert! I'm gonna eat all the hotdogs on Gaia!"

"Tch! Trust chicken-wuss to be hitting on the newest girl he sees!"

"Stop calling me that, Almasy!"

* * *

Ruth picked up her slightly frightened sister as the two blonds on the screen began to push one another, with Selphie still staring at her in shock. The seventeen-year-old laughed lightly at Jamie as he walked up behind her and nodded towards the screen; looks like one of them had ended up with a pretty good life after all.

"Selphie…halloo? You in there at all; Turks stink!"

"Turks rule!"

The girl snapped out of her daze and immediately gave her sharp reply as Bobby shouted this from the back of the room, where he was standing with Steven; her parents had been Turks and her godmother, Cissnei had been the one to bring her to Trabia when she was younger; Turks ruled! Ruth handed Abbie over to Jamie as Selphie returned her emerald gaze to her; the seven-year-old had really taking a liking to her sister's friend from the first day he'd appeared in 7th Heaven. As she watched this, Selphie asked a question that she thought she knew the answer to.

"Oh my God! Are you and Jamie finally together?!"

Bobby and Steven immediately diverted their gazes away as Matt cringed slightly shooting the girl a big "_Nu-uh_!" look as Ruth's cheeks took on a slightly blushed hue, Jamie coughing awkwardly.

"Ehh…no, we're not, Selphie."

As she answered this, Ruth could well remember the morning he had asked her that question…and running down the stairs after crying her eyes out in her parents' bedroom, only for Marlene to tell her he'd just left…she'd sunk to her knees crying as she realized she'd never answered him and the answer had been 'yes'…but after six years, the Prince surely wouldn't want a whore…

"So…y'all want ta help us, huh? Y'know what, da Shera's out back…maybe it's time we gave her a run up to Galbadia, huh y'all?"

Thankful for the topic change, Jamie glanced to Matt, who nodded and then to Bobby, who was already ginning at the prospect. Then the red blush on Ruth's cheeks caught his equally-hued irises as Abbie whispered in his ear, smiling as she said her part in a sing-song voice.

"She-likes-you!"

**a/n- did u like dis chptr? Hehehe, little kids'll hang u !! XxxxxX**


	12. A Sea & Drowning In It

**Author's Note;** Another saddy chapter…flashback again…short, but sweet...well bittersweet...but still pretty sad cos we know what happens, don't we ppls? XxxxxX

* * *

"Don't you dare leave us again!"

Denzel momentarily halted as he heard Marlene hissing angrily at him, then turned to look at his sister.

"What d'you expect me to do?"

"If you keep this up, he's gonna get you all, please, Denzel…I can't look after Ruth and Abbie on my own…"

"I don't know how late I'll be."

With that, the twenty-one year old disappeared out the door of 7th Heaven, leaving Marlene to sit on one of the stools and begin to cry her eyes out. Five months it had been since the massacre and the kids had been separated…five long, painful, festering months…Sephiroth had immediately pounced upon the promising recovering empire of the Shinra Electric Power Company, with no heir in sight, there was nobody to oppose the CEO position falling to a demented Hojo, though everyone was now aware of who ruled the roost, with the three brothers as his hefty tax-collectors…the first two segments of the all-too familiar upper plate of her childhood were already in place, with the third half finished at this stage…the Mako reactors were built in the first fortnight and now the planet was slowly being killed yet again…anyone who stood against the Shinra de-facto world government was immediately cut down. Already, the people of Edge were living in the Slums yet again…there had been word from Kalm about a mass exodus of the WRO troops…all were awaiting the day their commissioner's son would take the helm of the organization…if the boy was even still alive, but most believed he was in hiding somewhere, preparing for the day of change to come around once again…they direly needed _something_ to hope for.

For the past two months, Denzel and a group of twenty other young men had been causing Sephiroth a lot of grief, constantly damaging his Mako reactors and other things they knew would vex the nightmare…but the stakes were rising steadily; the ex-SOLDIER General had begun to grow wise of their movements and the confrontations were beginning to get even closer and trickier to slip out of…the end for the small rebellious group was fast on the horizon; he'd been defeated by a tiny group just like them many years ago and was not willing to let this threat fester and grow as he had allowed initially with AVALANCHE…this time, it would be nipped in the bud. He'd made sure of that in taking out his biggest downfalls to begin with…though Sephiroth had to admit that he'd been relieved to hear Cloud hadn't fathered a son…this Denzel lad would be easy enough to deal with, but to have a second Cloud running about, that could had been problematic…two little girls who would grow into two women, now where was the threat in that?

* * *

It was half-two that morning when the news channels began broadcasting the report; "_Twenty two youths killed at Mako Reactor C. Verdict; rebellious culling_."

The long list of the deceased's names scrolled down the screen, but she knew his would be there even before the two names stood out at a stark contrast in comparison to the rest.

"Denzel Strife."

That was it…that was Marlene's last barrier…she'd had to lose her father to insanity when she was only a mere child, never having known her mother…Barret had softened that blow and had treated her as his own…Tifa and Cloud had completed the picture, but they were all a figment of a lost past now and Denzel had been her only remaining rock…and strong figure-head to cling to, her only supporting family…and now even he was gone. Edge was no longer the prospering city it had been glamorised as and everyone knew that now…it was just a reborn Midgar…a sea of monopolization and poison…a sea that Marlene Wallace was slowly but surely drowning in.

"Denzel's not coming home, is he?"

That voice was supposed to be the innocent and naïve-laden voice of an eleven-year-old, but after just a couple of months, Ruth was much more hardened than she should be and it only caused the sobbing Marlene to shed new tears afresh as she realized what a dreadful end she would leave behind for, even as she sat there and cried, she didn't just cry for her felled family and brother, the nineteen-year-old cried for the aspect of knowing she would soon leave…her sickness had worsened to a great extent and though Ruth never asked her about it, she could see in the child's reddish-hazel eyes that she knew her last link to the life she once had was slowly dying…and nothing she could do could stop that.

**a/n- did u like dis chptr? More reviews means more chappies ppls!! XxxxX**


	13. Protection

**Author's Note;** Sorry bout the wait on this one ppls, I finished a fic and there's another on the hitlist at the moment (don't worry- it's not this one!) but my imagination is kinda maxed-out at the moment. The next chappie is gonna be the last flashback I think...there might be one or two more thrown in along the way, but I'll tell you as they turn up, as for now the next one will be a flashback and after that there will be no more alternating- it'll be all about the orphans, kay? XxxxxX...well, that's the plan anyhow; but my plans never really work out; this was at first meant to be a oneshot...!

* * *

"Whoa…I don't think we're in Edge anymore."

Ruth couldn't help but laugh lightly as her little sister spoke this, fascinated by the strange world outside the glass panelling of the Shera. For hours on end now they'd been flying and had finally arrived at their destination; the esteemed and honoured Galbadia Garden.

"Ach, I think the wee cailin likes me."

Matt looked down and shook his head lightly as Cait Sith was held comfortably in Abbie's arms; the little girl had taken a real favouritism to the animatronic feline.

"Tch! Least someone does…"

Jamie laughed as Bobby got in with his slightly-threatening remark…a couple of hours with the eccentric cat not shutting up once had them all tired, bored and read to buy a dog at any free moment. The sun suddenly broke through a thick bank of clouds and at once, all their minds were filled with distant memories of being on this very airship when they were younger, Cid Highwind at the wheel, not Steven, Yuffie chasing some rogue Materia that had fallen from it's box whilst Bobby, Matt and Jamie chased Cait Sith relentlessly…but that was a memory.

* * *

As she clung to her leg, Ruth lifted Abbie up into her arms, and onto her hip as the welcoming party approached them. The grand courtyard was dotted with countless individuals, either sitting on the walls, steps or merely lying out on the grass. What struck her was that the kids were of all ages, some older than them, others younger than even Abbie.

"Ruth?!"

Without even thinking, she knew that voice and as the girl hugged her, Ruth hugged back, knowing it to be her childhood friend. After a moment or two, the girls parted, with Selphie's green eyes darting all over, taking in her friend's appearance.

"Oh my God, Ruth…you've changed so much!"

"Jeez Selphie, you could've waited for us!"

As the voice was heard, the group of Balamb people drew closer, a tall, muscular blond speaking. He had short, cropped blond hair, light blue eyes and a scar, almost mirroring Squall's, except it ran vice versa. As imposing as he looked, Abbie instinctively clutched her sister's shoulder, with Selphie turning on her heel, pointing to the child.

"Seifer, quit scaring the kid!"

"Haha, it's okay little one, his face scares me too!"

The same blond from before, with the tattoo on the left side of his face called this as he evaded a punch from the one called Seifer. After a grumble or two about hotdogs and chicken-wusses, the duo were interrupted by a girl with black hair and brown highlights coughing pointedly as she stood by Selphie. The same young man from before, Squall, stood forward and shook hands with Matt, as he was the leader of the WRO. The headmaster of Balamb then pointed to all his comrades and named them out.

"My girlfriend; Rinoa Heartilly, Zell Dincht, Raijin, Fuujin, Seifer Almasy, Irvine Kinneas, Quistis Treipe and you already know Selphie."

He smirked as Selphie resumed her running a hyperactive eye over her childhood friends; she had filled them all in on what had happened her original parents and how her godmother had gotten her all the way to Trabia. Matt laughed as Cait Sith began walking around, investigating, startling quite a number of people as he spoke out loud, then the nineteen-year-old named out his own party.

"Jamie Valentine, Steven Highwind, Bobby Shinra, Ruth Strife and her little sister Abbie, then Red XIII and the annoying talking cat is Cait Sith."

* * *

"So, talk to me!"

It was two days later, and the group from Balamb had gladly put them up for the couple of nights and the lull of chaos had been leisurely, but things had to return to normal, one way or another. Ruth smirked as Selphie began to bombard her with innumerable queries yet again, as Abbie played outside with some of the young kids. It had been all fun for the boys when they'd found out that their old friend now had a boyfriend, by the name of Irvine Kinneas.

Though it had taken her a woeful amount of persuasion, Selphie had succeeded in convincing her family for the past six years that this wasn't their fight, and they should stay put where they were, safe in Balamb. But Squall had made a compromise; all people they wished to send to safety could be sent to Balamb Garden…any remaining family or civilians could be sent to the mercenary school to be protected, for Sephiroth's influence hadn't stretched that far yet.

"Talk to you about what, we covered everything yesterday!"

"Nu-uh, not the most important part!"

As Ruth surveyed her with a questioning gaze, Selphie only smiled all the wider; it was obvious, wasn't it?

"What about you and Jamie, huh?"

"Come again?!"

"C'mon Ruth…we all know he asked you out; we knew he fancied you way back then and well…I'm not being funny or anything, but you're pretty hot…at least that's what Zell keeps telling me…when are you two hooking up?"

To be able to talk about such trivial…_teenage_ things was definitely a change, but it also presented her with that unruly feeling of butterflies in her stomach and shame burning in her cheeks.

"Selphie…I don't think we will hook up…"

"And why not? I can ask him if you like-"

"No…it's just that…in Edge, I had to do some things I'm not proud of; I'm not the same kid from all those years ago, things aren't so simple now…"

"Sure they are; you likey him, he likey you; what's so complicated about that?"

It actually felt good to have another female her own age to talk to; cos those boys were definitely not the choice candidates for a lovely heart-to-heart. She'd already told Selphie of her past in Edge and what she'd done to survive…everything, and the girl didn't care; she had her friend back- soliciting didn't matter, Ruth was still Ruth to the Turk-daughter. As Abbie laughed, running about with a couple of the kids, the seventeen-year-old felt a pang of sadness and guilt that her little sister would be dragged back into a world of fighting and battles…but then a thought struck.

* * *

"Is that all I have to do?"

Squall looked down at the girl's signature on the page in front of her and nodded his head, knowing it wasn't the choice option, but that the big sister had made up her mind.

"Yeah, just to tell her now…you guys are leaving soon, aren't you?"

"Mmmm hmmm…"

"Look after Selphie for us, huh? I know you guys knew her first, but she's part of our family too."

"No worries…if I don't come back, just take care of Abbie for me."

He nodded as she walked from the headmaster's office and towards the large hall where everyone was readying to leave. She'd already told the boys of her plan and they'd nodded their heads in agreement. As she walked into the hall, Squall a bit behind, Ruth raised her head and called her sister over, crouching down in front of the seven-year-old and looking her in those Mako-blue eyes that were so reminiscent of their father's.

"Abbie honey, you like it here with your new friends, huh?"

The unknowing child nodded her bright blond head; she'd fast become best friends with some of the younger children, the orphanage being run from the same building as the school, with the children being educated aswell as cared for.

"What would you think of staying here when me and the guys go away for a while?"

For a minute, the little girl's face creased with confusion, but then it nodded slowly, possibly unsurely.

"You will come back won't you, Ruth? You said Mom and Dad only went away for a little while and I've never seen them…"

The teenager hugged her little sister tightly; she could well remember when the child had enquired as to why she didn't have any parents and Ruth had told her they had gone away for a little while and had to stay away…she hadn't expected her own words to cause such a stabbing sensation in her own chest.

"I promise I'll come back! Here, you take this while I'm gone…"

She reached for the back of her neck and undid the clasp on the chain, handing her little sister the now-tarnished chain, but it bore two golden wedding bands on it. Denzel and the lads had removed them the night they had buried the bodies, and the makeshift, yet priceless, necklace had hung a heavy burden over her heart since.

"Here, you can mind this aswell!"

Matt half-shoved, half-threw Cait Sith over to the girl who had taken such a liking to him; they had no need for the animatronic cat and if the need arose, there was probably a few more prototypes going round the WRO base somewhere and Abbie wouldn't be all alone here if she had him for company. When the little girl looked up inquisitively, the lad smiled and nodded. Cait Sith was only too happy; he would be more than pleased to keep the enchanting youngest of Strifes company. One more hug between the sisters…this would be the first ever time they'd been apart and it was affecting Ruth more than small Abbie; that teenager needed her little sis more than anyone knew…but the child's safety came first.

"Be good for Squall, Abbie, okay?"

She nodded as her big sister pulled away slightly, readying to go…all she really understood was that Ruth was going away and would be a while…but she promised she'd be back, so that couldn't be all that too bad, could it?

"C'mon…we need to go…"

There was a gentle hand on her shoulder and knew instantly whose it was…Ruth allowed for Jamie to guide her toward the Shera…sure, she might be feeling like a backstabbing bitch now, but in the long run, she wouldn't regret ensuring Abbie's safety…her parents had told her to take care of her younger sister and she was only holding true to that request.

* * *

"Hey y'all…ya mind if we make a detour instead of goin straight back to the base?"

All eyes fell on Steven…he hadn't been right in himself for the past couple of days and was always far-away when they spoke to him, thoughts being elsewhere.

"Where to?"

"My orphanage…in Cosmo Canyon."

For whatever reasons he wanted to go there, nobody could really refuse; they'd just had a taste of a normal life after Gaia knew how long and nobody was all too keen on returning to fighting all that hastily, so Steven's request was met by everyone nodding their heads as Selphie began exploring the Shera with her trademark hyperactivity, wanting to know everything about the craft as she was quite the skilled mechanic.

"You okay, Valentine?"

Bobby called over to his friend as he noticed the lad swaying lightly and looking a bit green. Jamie shook his head and groaned…sitting down on the floor as he did so, feeling his stomach flip violently. The motion sickness of the Kisaragi family strikes again.

**a/n- did u like this chappie?? More reviews means more chapters ppls!! XxxxxxX**


	14. Last Tie

**Author's Note;** This is the last flashback in the story…I may have one or two thrown into dreams, but I'm gonna make this the last one to support a chapter, kay? Anyways, thanks for the great, great reviews people; means a lot!! I know, I know...it's an angsty story...

* * *

The reddish-hazel irises of the near twelve-year-old snapped open all of a sudden and stared confusedly at the ceiling as she tried to pin what had woken her so early; it was still dark outside and dawn had only begun its meek descent upon the morning. The it struck; the sound of her little sister crying her little heart out…Marlene was usually up and opening the bar, and Abbie was fed her breakfast by now…but the insistent crying alerted her to something being a miss, so the girl threw her duvet off and swung her legs out over the side of her bed, letting the morning coldness consume her and make her slim frame become dotted with goosebumps as she shook out, whilst walking towards the door of her small room.

It had been two months now since Denzel had been killed and Marlene had been a different person since then; always busying herself and spending very little time with her little sisters…as though attempting to detach herself from them for some reason…the fact that Abbie hadn't been fed yet was most likely due to Marlene having a rare, but deserved lie-in this morning. Ruth pushed open the door to her sister's equally-small room and flicked on the light, seeing Abbie, now almost two, to be standing up in her cot, looking out over the side desperately and crying her little eyes out with want of something to eat. The girl lifted the baby into her arms and padded down the stairs, towards the kitchen of their house.

The fridge yielded very little to them, only a carton of milk that Ruth left on the counter as she kicked open the dishwasher and fished out a bottle for her infant sister, whilst keeping Abbie on her young hip; already used to the multi-tasking that normally accompanied motherhood…not a sibling. As she shifted the now-quiet Abbie further up on her hip, Ruth held the bottle steady as she attempted to pour out the milk…but it took an unusually long time and the carton felt heavy, so the girl lifted it to her nose and sniffed…

"_Ugh_!"

The sickly-sweetish smell hit hard as the milk had seemingly solidified within it carton…just great! Now she'd have to wake Marlene after all…good intentions didn't always play out, did they? Ruth decided to leave Abbie downstairs and left the girl in the living room, having located an old DVD of Barney from somewhere; it was scratched and would only play so far, but she should be back down by then. So, with the infant happily sitting on the sofa, watching the purple dinosaur preach about sharing, Ruth retraced her footsteps, back up the flight of stairs and towards her older sister's room.

"Marlene, we're out of milk and Abbie needs her breakfast…Marlene?"

Ruth walked over, the sun now arisen outside and the room was fully visible. Marlene must have been totally wiped-out to have not heard Abbie crying in the first place, but to not hear her other sister waltz in like that, cursing as she even stubbed her toe painfully-something definitely wasn't right. Ruth frowned as her sister just lay there, rather peacefully…she shook her lightly, then more vigorously…but Marlene didn't move, not once. As she felt her cold, clammy skin and noticed the slight grey pigment to the older female's skin, Ruth felt the dreadful rush of realization hit her along with another of her family ties snapping sharply in two; lost forever…she'd known Marlene had been sick, but had always figured it would pass, or they'd have more time…or…or…suddenly Abbie was heard crying from downstairs-Barney must've stopped playing; story of their lives so far…playing out fine so far and then skipping a beat and repeating over and over, as though stuck in some sort of an inescapable loop; first Mom and Dad, then her friends had been taken, the only boy she knew she had liked was being raised as Prince far away, then Denzel had left and now Marlene had been taken…the next thing she knew, Ruth was back downstairs and had Abbie in her arms, clutched tightly, so as to prevent the little one being taken from her aswell.

* * *

Elmyra tied up her customary hazel hair as she heard the knock on her door…at this hour; it had only just gone seven o'clock in the morning. She opened the front door to find two pitiful looking sprites standing on her step, the smaller of the two looking up inquisitively as her older sister held her on her hip. Ruth looked up, eyes glazed over as she spoke…not knowing how to grieve; she was much too young to know how.

"M…Marlene won't wake up and I need to feed Abbie…but we have nothing."

The old woman immediately ushered the two children inside and stoked up her fire, sitting the two in front of her blazing hearth…Ruth…so young and so scarred already; it just wasn't fair. The girl may look the image of her mother, yet possessed her father's attitude to bottle her emotions and let nothing out…someday she would inevitably crack…but until then, all Elmyra Gainsborough could do was to look out for th duo as best she could and lighten Ruth's burden when the option presented itself.

**a/n- did u like dis chapter??? More reviews means more chappies, pls!! C yas!! XxxxxxX**


	15. New Innocence

**Author's Note;** Hiya ppls!! Sorry bout the wait, and I'd like to send his chapter out to "**_Luneress_**" who is my girl and she better know it! Tell me what ye thinks!! XxxxxxxxX

* * *

"This is an orphanage? Could have fooled me!" 

Bobby earned himself a slap over the head from both Ruth and Selphie for that comment as they looked out the glass-panelling of the Shera…unto what looked more like a prison encampment than a children's home; just a barren square of ground surrounded by imposing walls.

"Tch! Don't even goddamn ask!"

Steven also looked out the glass panelling as he skilfully manoeuvred the Shera to touch down. He glanced out at the crowd of young children that were now staring at the mighty airship with an air of possible awe. As he looked to them, the eighteen-year-old spotted a few small heads that he recognised from months upon ago, and flashed the trademark Highwind smirk; he'd promised them he'd come back and now he was holding true on that…but where was she?

"You looking for anyone in particular?"

Jamie was beside him and also looking out, aware that his friend looked as though he were searching the crowd of people with his oceanic eyes. The blond nodded his head lightly as he spoke.

"My girlfriend."

"That's funny…I thought you said _girlfriend_?"

Red XIII looked up at the young man whom he had acted as a guardian to, pondering as to why the lad had said nothing to him. The blond grinned and scratched his head absently as he looked to the questioning glares of his friends.

"Ummm…well, she was kinda my girlfriend when I left, but then I left without tellin' her an' I don't know what's gonna happen now, y'all…"

"C'mon, let's find her and see first and if she doesn't want you back, there's always me, huh?"

Matt laughed and ducked as the blond made to strike him jokingly and then followed Jamie and the others out into the bright sunshine of Cosmo Canyon…making their way through the large crowd of small children' ranging from as young as toddlers to the eldest being eleven to twelve.

* * *

"Steven!" 

"Hahaha, hey little 'un!"

The youth laughed out loud as a small girl ran up to him and he lifted her into his strong arms, swinging her about as she laughed delightedly, earning a round of laughs from the congregation of youngsters.

"Hey guys, dis is Stace…"

He indicated the little girl in his arms; in his time at the orphanage, the oldest of them had acted a big brother figure to most children there and would always look out for them; nobody else would and why just stand back and let them suffer because their parents had dumped them? As he looked about, Steven noticed the owners to be absent; the two that ran this orphanage were a wicked pair, consisting of a middle-aged man and woman by the names of Jim and Patricia…the duo wouldn't think twice about giving an innocent and genuinely exhausted child a wallop or two as punishment for complaining about the heat…then his enthralling blue eyes couldn't find their intended target; where was she?

"Stace, ya seen Becci anywhere?"

The little girl, maybe about seven or eight thought for a minute, but it was one of the older children, a twelve-year-old girl who spoke to the lad who served as the brother-figure for all of them.

"A little bit after you left, she was sick, and her stomach got really huge…Patricia and Jim found out, took her to their house and kept her there since…"

"Why?"

"She's…well, she's pregnant with your baby, Steven, and that's where those two are, up at their house; her waters broke early this morning; you've got to get there…they told us they'd drown the baby and make us all watch…"

As Selphie gasped and raised a hand to her mouth, she and Ruth exchanging disgusted glances, Jamie already had Cerberus loaded, with Steven glancing towards a small enough house situated on a small knoc of land to the rear of the fenced-off land. As he lowered Stace to the ground, the pilot-son looked to the girl who had answered him and flashed one of his reassuring smirks, whilst talking to her in a suddenly serious voice.

"Thanks Niamh…make sure none o' ye follow us."

* * *

As he heard the knock on the front door, the man of forty-odd years made his way to the front door and opened it with an annoyed bark at that stupid teenager on the sofa, whom his wife was kneeling beside; the girl had been crying out in pain for hours now…why couldn't she just hurry up, have the child and they'd be able to get rid of it; he and Patricia certainly didn't need Sephiroth finding out Steven had gone missing…let alone that the boy had now fathered a child. 

"What do you- Steven!"

"Dammit; ya'll not throwin' me a welcoming party, huh?"

As he finished the feigned-innocent query, Jamie raised Cerberus and cocked it back, ready to fire as Steven punched the man in the gut, obviously getting his own back for the unholy hidings he had received over the years. As Jim dropped to the ground, clutching his stomach, Matt gave a smirk as he saw a rope hanging on the back of a door and shot Bobby a sideways glance…

"Now…we're gonna most likely take Steven's girlfriend and all the little kiddies away with us, so you guys're gonna sit tight and wait till good old Sephiroth makes a visit and tell him that the AVALACHE kids aren't kids anymore, kay?"

Selphie gave the bound husband and wife a wink as she patted the woman cheerily on the top of her head whilst walking away from them and into the next room, where Steven was seen to be talking lowly with the seventeen-year-old that was Becci; his girlfriend since the age of fourteen. As she gasped with pain, Ruth noticed Bobby shoot Matt a look, who in turn shot it to Jamie. With a sigh she rolled her eyes up to heaven where she knew their parents were looking down (Cid probably with a cigarette and a smart word.) and then unzipped her hoody, throwing it onto a spare seat before walking to where Becci was contracting rapidly as the labour drew to its close; the baby would soon be here. The girl looked exhausted already; her mid-length fair hair was sticking slightly to her forehead with the sweat and her dark blue eyes were dull with tiredness…

"Whatcha doing, Ruth?"

Out of curiosity, Matt asked the question as he eyed her with a suspicious twinkle in his ever-ethereal emerald eyes. The teenager sighed and looked back over her shoulder at him.

"What's it look like?"

"But…it's a baby; a real live baby!"

"Yes, Matt, believe it or not, I'm well-aware of that and I've delivered seven babies already; some of my colleagues in the Slums weren't as lucky as me…So Tuesti, just get some towels and go away and keep an eye on those two with Bobby; Jamie and Selphie, can you two get all the kids onto the Shera and call Balamb? We'll take the kids to the WRO base and some of the troops can fly them to Galbadia."

Without so much as one objection, the group of teenagers did as asked, overly-aware of how similar Ruth seemed to her parents at that moment in time; taking charge of the situation just like Tifa, yet thinking ahead like the warrior that was once her father.

As Steven held her hand and spoke quiet words of comfort, Becci felt the safest she had in months; since they had found out of her pregnancy, Jim and his wife had kept her prisoner inside their small house, barely fed her, told her of how they suspected Steven to be either off with some new girl or hunted down and dead already…on top of that, they had constantly reminded her, every single day of her pregnancy, of how they would take the baby and drown it in front of the small children…

"Okay hunnie, I'm gonna need you to push exactly when I say so, can you do that?"

Whoever this girl was that was instructing her on what to do, she was a godsend. With her dark, almost black cascading tresses and wine-hued irises that just seemed to exude calmness, Becci nodded in response to the question and braced herself, holding Steven's hand all the tighter…as though frightened he would leave her again.

"Okay Becci; push!"

* * *

"You think they'll get together at all? If not, you think I've got a chance?" 

Selphie made a scowl as Matt flicked something her way, asking the quaestion with a lightly interested air; he and Jamie had swapped posts about twenty minutes ago seeing as the ebony-haired youth possessed Cerberus, he seemed the most logical choice to guard the vile owners of this shawshank. Despite herself, the Turk-daughter shook her head slightly as she locked gazes with the happy-go-lucky now-commissioner of the World Regenesis Organization.

"I don't know; I asked her when we were at Balamb and she told me no…but they've changed, Matt; Jamie is kinda the same, maybe a bit more serious than back then but Ruth is completely different…she's seems so much more darker than when we were kids…"

"Being a prostitute can do that y'know, Selphie."

"Shhh! They're coming!"

Matt bit back a retort as footsteps were heard coming onboard the Shera; all the little ones were in the disused crew cabins and now soundly asleep; they had been only delighted upon the new big people telling them that they were leaving this hellhole once and for all and had immediately raced each other onto the aircraft with infectious excitement. Bobby and Jamie appeared, with Ruth not far behind them and to the rear of the beaming procession was Steven, with Becci who was carrying an impossibly tiny bundle swathed in Ruth's hoody. As he made to ask about the small bundle in the new girl's arms, Matt was cut off by Ruth nodding her head in an overly exaggerative fashion.

"Yes, it's a baby; a real live baby!"

"Bite me, Ruth!"

"Bite yourself!"

Though saying it to each other like the arguing children they once were a whole lifetime ago, it was in a joyful manner; the mood having been lightened by the presence of a new human. Selphie smiled as a yawn could be heard emanating from her friend's hoody; she looked to the young woman known as Becci.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"A girl…Sarah Highwind."

Despite herself, Ruth smiled as Becci said the name and, as she felt Jamie's frame behind her, leaned back against him in the fashion of a young couple…heart skipping as he placed one of his arms lightly around her waist, crimson eyes locked onto the figure of the new baby girl, not even registering what was going on between himself and Ruth, but Matt did as he elbowed Selphie rather sharply.

**a/n- did u like this chapter? I know it ran a bit long-ish, but I wnated all this in one chapter, so; d'ya like it? C yas!! XxxxxxxxxX**


	16. Beast and the Harlot

**Author's Note;** Ummmm, I got a little finger-happy with the keyboard in this chapter and, as a result, there is a lot of reading context and fairly little dialogue...but I think it's turned out as one of the best chapters I've churned out so far (inclusive of _all_ my fics). This chapter is entitled "Beast and the Harlot" for a reason; a listen to Avenged Sevenfold (A7X) and they have a song called this and the lyrics just suited Ruth...along with the fact that _harlot_ means prostitute. XxxxxxxxX

* * *

"I knew I should've killed that boy when I had the chance!"

Sephiroth shouted this with sheer anger as he stood in the small house, jade irises taking in the scene of the married couple bound and gagged and of the blood and amniotic fluid that now stained couch, not to mention the red-hued towels lying on the floor next to it…Jamie Valentine was proving to be much more trouble than he had initially thought the lad could be capable of; he had been the one to initiate the regrouping of AVALANCHE's children…and now the dictator could feel his grip over Gaia slipping a little further with each passing day as more and more news reached his ears of developing actions at the revived WRO base. Highwind; now he had a third generation to deal with as the boy had sired an issue…unintentionally maybe, but once the father and his friends were dealt with, Becci would be hunted down and she and the infant slaughtered…

And yet, one thing struck a chord within him…one aspect he had possibly overlooked when killing Cloud all those years ago; what if Ruth turned out just as big a challenge as her father before her? He'd always assumed that, by personally stabbing Denzel Strife through the heart, he had eliminated any vengeance-seeking from the Strife family…and yet, Sephiroth had never thought about the possibility that a girl of only eleven could harbour such hatred and loathe into adolescance…she could be another Cloud if he didn't act fast. Although in dire need of sorting out, much more fun could be had when his opposition was female; with a male you merely had to stab him in the right place and he would bleed out, yet with a young woman much more entertainment could be extracted…to kill a woman outright would earn you very little satisfaction, yet to _break_ her…to shatter her very spirit was something he knew just how to do, and it didn't involve staining his hands anymore crimson than they already were…and if this worked Sephiroth knew he would also be hitting that Valentine boy where it hurt the most.

* * *

Quietness…that was the main thing that could be registered, as she lay wide awake that night, silently contemplating what had occurred upon the Shera those hours ago during their trip back to the base in which she now resided, with only the echo of her own breathing pattern to resound within her ears. Unplanned problems in the form of the remnants unexpectedly attacking nearby the outskirts of Gongaga had caused a self-righteous Matt to spring forward into full-comissioner mode and he was now on the frontline with his ever-faithful troops who had followed his father, and now stood courageously alongside the next generation of fearless Tuestis as they fought the remnants at this very moment in time. For that reason, the base was now empty of its trademark troops; all having left with Matt, each wanting the chance to eliminate Sephiroth's three little smurfs.

As she stared up at the ceiling, Ruth raised a hand and lightly traced two fingers over her trembling lips, heart ramming painfully in her chest as she thought back over the many years she had grown up with Jamie…the day in the training hall when she'd fired her runner at him and Steven…then the night her parents had been killed; everyone excluding Matt, who'd been residing in Kalm at the time, had been accommodated for by Marlene and Denzel who had offered beds for all the children when their parents had failed to show up…the fun they'd had as Marlene had fished out some old home movies from their earlier years and had filled bowls to the rims with popcorn and various other types of treats for the laughing kids…and then the next morning when they'd all been painfully separated from each other and one thing still haunted her from that morning and it wasn't the news of her parents' horrific homicides…it was the fact that she had never answered Jamie's question.

"_The thing is_…_I like you_…_more than a friend_,_ Ruth_…_you think_,_ maybe_,_ we could_…_go out sometime_?"

For how long now had she contemplated the outcome that could have happened had she been allowed to be with her parents till their ripe old ages? Maybe she would have been able to go out with Jamie and who knows what could have happened then…would she now be in school studying for her Leaving Cert…or A-Levels? Could she already have applied to a college and been accepted…would Cloud and Tifa have been the beaming parents in the graduation photograph that would never be?

But there was no use in dwelling so painfully on these thoughts when there was no possibility of them ever coming true. But for that brief second on board the Shera everything had seemed so irrelevant of the past…she had stood, watching Steven and Becci beaming down at the new infant child, Sarah Highwind, and she had leaned back against Jamie's chest as he had stood behind her…she didn't know why she did it; maybe her body had been acting upon her subconscious thoughts? But nevertheless, she had leaned back against him and Jamie had wrapped an arm lightly around her waist, holding her closer to him…but then, as the sight of the WRO base had seemingly loomed from out of the woodland, Ruth had made to disengage herself, her cheeks burning red as she noticed Matt and Selphie taking notice of the loving picture she and Jamie had created…but as she had walked away Jamie had lightly grasped her hand and, acting on mere impulse, had pulled the hand and turned Ruth towards him…and then there had been the new sensation of lips pressing against hers, but not as she was used to; Jamie's light, fleeting kiss was so much more euphorically loving than the harsh, controlling and intrusive kisses her young mouth was used to from her work upon the Edge Slum streets…it was, in a word; enjoyable. But then her belittling thoughts had caused her to make a swift exit from the Shera and avoid him awkwardly for the evening…and now she pondered what would entice Jamie to still like her? She was a whore…a slapper…slut…tart…harlot…a prostitute in all its lowly glory; ask any man of the Slums or the upper plate and he'd know her name in a flash. But that was what Sephiroth had reduced her to.

The silence penetrated her room, a dis-used troop accommodation, yet again as her mind flashed upon her friends and what they were doing at this very moment…Matt was commanding his troops, Jamie was by his side, having opted to accompany his friend rather than let him face these remnants without someone covering his back. As a result of all the WRO troops fighting on the outskirts of Gongaga, the children of Steven's orphanage were now being flown to Galbadia via the Shera…Selphie had jumped at the chance to have a quick visit to see her boyfriend, Irvine, even it was only for an hour at most as she was well-aware of her commitment to her childhood friends. Bobby had gone to Galbadia aswell although he had wanted to fight alongside Jamie and Matt, but the young Mr. Valentine had highlighted the fact that he being the sole heir to the Shinra Electric Company empire, the remnants wouldn't hesitate in eliminating him from the equation. Steven was, of course, on his way to Galbadia…it had taken him a fair amount of persuading to get Becci to agree to go to the mercenary school for her own safety, and that of little Sarah's; the mother was terrified she'd never see him again…but Steven had persisted and Becci had agreed in the end, thanking Ruth for her help back at the orphanage and promising to keep an eye on young Abbie when she got to Balamb Garden…and that was the reason she was the only left in the WRO base at the moment; apart from Ruth, the entire base was hauntingly silent with not another soul besides the seventeen-year-old. She had been offered a space aboard the Shera but had declined; it had been painful enough to leave Abbie the first time round and she wasn't sure she'd be able to leave without her little sister a second time…

* * *

Sleep had consumed Ruth without her even noticing it until she was woken maybe an hour or two later by the harrowing sensation of a hand placed over her mouth and soft lips brushing against her cheek as a cold and genuinely amused voice could be heard speaking lowly in her right ear.

"My, my…what the men say about you is true, Ruth…hmph, Cloud's daughter; I would have never imagined the boy to throw such a vision…"

Her wine-hued irises snapped wide as she recognised the voice as _His_…and then she felt the sickening tickle of his silver hair brushing against her cheek as he removed his cold hand and planted a soft kiss upon her cheek…her skin burning in retaliation. Though the room was dark, Ruth could make out his figure in clarity thanks to the door being slightly ajar and the sliver of light that now penetrated her sleeping quarters…it was him; Sephiroth.

Before she had time to react, Ruth felt the sharp cold as the duvet was snapped from atop her now-trembling frame…only being clad in underwear and a large t-shirt she had robbed from Matt…and then he was on top of her, straddling her and pinning her body to the bed…only then snapping back to reality and realizing what was intended, Ruth made to call out and began to squirm, pushing herself away from him…but there was nobody besides her in the base…nobody except her and her parents' murderer…Sephiroth; the beast and the harlot.

Jade eyes flashed with anger as she scraped his skin in an attempt to be free…and then Ruth felt her jaw bone crack painfully as his fist made angered contact with her cheek, and that was when she realized she was helpless; she was by no means nearly strong enough to even put up a fight against the ex-General and there was nobody around to save her…no knight in shining armour…_no Jamie_.

A disturbing cold hand traced up her thigh and penetrated the large t-shirt, snaking its way further upwards until Ruth felt her breast being roughly grasped…and then the warm trickle of her own silent tears making tracks down her cheeks as he sat up and undid the buckle of his pants, discarding them as he leaned down again and spoke to her softly…almost lovingly.

"The less you fight, the less this will hurt you."

For the second time that damned day, lips were felt against her own…but this wasn't the same as Jamie's kiss…this was savage as he forced her lips apart by his intrusive tongue and entered her mouth…his taste burned like acid upon her own non-responsive tongue as her mind rang with every prayed her mother had ever taught her; she just wanted this to be over and over quickly…maybe he only intended to scare her? But that notion immediately vanished into absurdity as Ruth felt Sephiroth's hand beneath the confines of her underwear and then he had relived her of the undergarment…and she knew then and there what was about to happen and just shut off all her senses as he invaded her and his aroused body began to rock against hers…

**a/n- well what ye think of me now? **

**Btw- I'll post the lyircs of "Beast and the Harlot" on my profile page so you can see how they relate to Ruth as a prostitute, c yas!! XxxxxxxxX**


	17. Lost Dignity

**Author's Note;** Thanks everyone; I wasn't sure if you'd take well to the last chapter, but thank you!! It means the world to me!

* * *

Job well done as he buckled the belt of his pants and tied the last fastening of his harrowing trench coat into place, releasing an evil smirk as his jade irises flashed upon the pitiful form that now lay quite still, apart from her trembling, as her eyes stared unseeingly into space.

"I told you it wouldn't hurt as much…"

As he said this, Sephiroth let his gaze flash upon the angry bands of deep-purple bruises that mirrored bracelets around both her wrists, from where he'd forcefully held her hands above her head whilst raping her…a scene he was quite proud of was the countless almost-black love-bites that now desecrated the young woman's beaten and bruised neck. He'd accomplished what he'd come here to do and that was to break this upstart beyond repair…Kadaj and his brothers had done well in drawing all of the WRO troops from the base…leaving the rest to transport the children of the Cosmo Canyon orphanage to Balamb Garden, a journey which he had foreseen Ruth not to take as he'd become aware of how little Abigail Strife had been handed over to the young headmaster of the mercenary school; Balamb would pay for its interference in due time, but he had to deal with things this side of Gaia first…and Ruth had been his starting point, hopefully a stone that would kill two birds…and though he had already had his fun with this seventeen-year-old girl, Sephiroth wasn't finished his torturing of her just yet as he walked to the bed and leaned down to her level, delighting in the way he automatically slid a hand beneath the large t-shirt and felt the touch of her breast beneath his palm, Ruth not even batting an eyelid as he did this and swiped away a few fresh yet silent tears from her cheek with his free hand before running it through her ebony locks and pressing his lips close to her ear as he spoke in a crisp and clear voice.

"You know you enjoyed it, Ruth…and next to fall shall be the dear Prince of Wutai…but do not fear; you will be killed swiftly when the time comes as payment for the pleasure you have given me tonight…don't fret about Abigail; she will be taken into my custody and if she turns out anything like you, her first male to lie with shall be me, and then Terri my have her way with the child…"

A quiet choking noise emitted from the throat of the trembling teenager as she strangled a sob and tears ran silently down her cheeks anew…preventing herself from starting as he placed a kiss upon her cheek and walked from the room…only as the door closed did she dare to breathe again.

* * *

The base was quiet as a middle-aged WRO troop walked along the corridor, absently chatting with her male comrade as they marched up the tiled walkway towards the troop sleeping quarters; they had only just arrived back from the outskirts of Gongaga and it was late…the fighting had worn them out and the ending of the fight had them perplexed as the three remnants had just upped and left without even finishing off their confrontation…Commissioner Tuesti was in the computer room at that very moment, trying to track the three after instructing his faithful troops to go and gain some sleep even if he didn't; the lad was turning out to be uncannily like his father in personality, yet possessed his mother's lightening-fast brains…even if his luck-go-happy attitude hid this aspect at most times. Steven had arrived back about twenty minutes ago and the Shera was now bedded down in the large hangar out back…Selphie had been as hyper as ever as she had rapidly told Jamie of how little Abbie was getting on and of ecstatic the little ones of the orphanage had been to be, in effect, freed of their horrendous past-care.

The female troop froze in her tracks as she sensed something amiss…she didn't know what, but it caused her to pull up short and make her fiend shoot her a quizzical glance as he looked around edgily.

"Emmm…you okay, Carol?"

The middle-aged woman, with her short tresses of dark purple hair freed of their customary red beret, and brown eyes didn't answer, but instead noticed the door to her left was slightly ajar; that was the room young Ruth Strife had been occupying since her arrival at the base a while ago now. The male of the duo also noticed this and stepped forward, pushing the door wide as he called out in a calm voice.

"Ms. Strife?"

No answer, so he flicked on the light switch and felt his own blood run cold as he saw the pitiful sight that beheld his blue eyes. As memories of Kadaj committing the same crime upon his younger sister a year ago replayed within his mind, he instinctively ran to the bed and made to lay a gentle hand on the youth's shoulder; but the girl snapped it away in retaliation and her guilt-ridden voice could be heard muffled by her own emotions.

"Don't touch me!"

The female troop, Carol, pulled her comrade back and began to push him towards the door of the room; she'd seen enough of this happen when the remnants had razed her hometown three years ago to know what had transpired and the few deathly black feathers that rested upon the stained sheets was more than enough to identify the perverted culprit.

"Listen to me, Rob; go and get Matt…no, get Selphie and tell her what's happened; tell her to come here and fast."

As the young man nodded, Carol approached the bed and laid a light hand upon Ruth's cheek speaking softly as she did so; her own daughter had had this happen to her aswell, but it had been the malevolent Yazoo to take her daughter's dignity…and her life as he'd slit her throat when finished with his toy; she'd lost all her four daughters to the remnants and that was her reason for fighting, for joining the low-lying WRO about year ago as they had awaited the day Matt would resurface…but now it looked as if Sephiroth himself had sunken to the lows of his henchmen. Without thinking, Carol was gently patting Ruth's hair as she hugged the girl and whispered words that were all too familiar to the bereaved mother…not noticing the tears making their way down her own cheeks as her memories caught up with her years.

"It's okay…shush now…it's not your fault, you don't deserve this…shush; we'll fix it hunnie…"

* * *

Matt's head snapped around as he heard the door to the computer room open and one of the newer troops, Rob, entered and made a bee-line straight for Selphie; odd, normally the troops would report to him first thing before anyone else…and then he saw the look that dominated his friend's eyes; shock…and then anger mingled with pity…Selphie then ran for the door, only to have Jamie walk in at the same moment, resulting in the girl running straight into his chest and knocking him to the floor with a pained thump.

"Minerva, Selphie…where's the fire?"

She couldn't answer that question as English failed to fulfil the need for which she longed the words…how the hell could she what she'd just been told…what about Ruth? That was all her mind was focusing on. Then Rob held up a charcoal feather he had picked up off of Ruth's sheets and all eyes immediately locked onto it as Selphie whispered the only remark that fell from her lips.

"He raped her…"

**a/n- did u like this chapter? What will Jamie do? C yas!! XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	18. Fallen Prince

**Author's Note;** Sorry for the wait peoples and the slight cliffie, but my school exams fininshed up today and I was kinda studying, believe it or not (I sooooo failed my Irish; níl mé ag cáint as Gaeilge!! Anyways, sorry to my Strife cousin- Bekas!!!

* * *

Carol looked up as someone came running in the door to the sleeping quarters and skilfully climbed up onto the bed beside the trance-like Ruth…Selphie had often done this when they were smaller, only the jumping on the beds like that back then had been to avoid their babysitters; normally Reno and Rude.

In one fluid movement, Selphie had leaned closer to her friend and had wrapped her arms around the broken and beaten teenager, relieving the equally-tearful Carol of her duty…only for footsteps to be heard and the doorway was filled up by the frames of the four boys who had all been told what had transpired whilst they'd been gone.

"Oh, Ruth…why didn't you come to Balamb with me? I am so sorry I left you…I never thought he'd…"

Selphie trailed off as sobs choked her throat and voice…it was all she could do but to keep her tight hugging grip to her childhood friend; she'd had to lose her parents and be sent to an orphanage far away from all her friends…and now she had found them; Selphie Tilmitt didn't want to say goodbye ever again.

From where they stood in the doorway it was clear to see Ruth's frame all battered, with her left cheek swollen angrily and the horribly livid bruises that encircled her wrists and her neck was peppered with dark-looking hickies…Jamie watched for as long as he could and then cursed beneath his breath, knowing he couldn't take the bastard; but he had to try.

Bobby looked over his shoulder as Jamie walked back down the hallway…_away_ from Ruth; he hadn't expected that at all and ran after his friend in an instant, with Steven and Matt glancing back, yet not budging as they knew those two needed to sort some things out.

* * *

"Jamie!"

The tall Prince of Wutai stood still as the cold night air hit him in the face and waited for the heir to the Shinra Electric Power Company to run up behind him as he knew the younger boy would do…when the footsteps stopped and Bobby stood still, his grey eyes trained on his friend, only then did Jamie look around as the other spoke.

"You're seriously not thinking of going to Him…are you?"

"Yeah…I am."

"But, Jamie he'll ki-"

"Kill me? Is that what you were gonna say, huh?"

Bobby didn't answer as he realized the stupidity of his own words hanging in the air as he eyed the taller lad. When his mother had died during childbirth, Rufus had often been run off his feet to look after the small boy and Yuffie had offered to take care of him when the company-owner had been preoccupied…as a result of the sort of surrogate-parenting from Yuffie and Vincent, Bobby had grown up as Jamie's younger brother and the lad had always looked up to the Valentine youngster, being a year older than him, as an older brother-figure to which Jamie was only too happy to fulfil…As far as he was concerned, Bobby was his little bro and no surname could change that.

"Jamie…all of us only just found each other, and that was thanks to you…and you're gonna leave and get killed?!"

"Listen up, squirt; I can't just stand back and let him get away with this…you saw Ruth!"

"But you getting killed isn't gonna help her-"

Bobby drew himself up short as Jamie turned fully and glanced down the two or three inches that separated their heights, reaching into his pocket and taking out a slip of paper…opening its crumpled form and reading it silently before he spoke again.

"This is a number for the Turks Veld left in my command; get into contact with them and say Jamie sent you…they'll come down from Wutai and you can start organizing a strike against him; the Shinra Turks should stand by you if you assert your right to the company…and Red left about an hour ago to find out where his old friends from Cosmo Canyon went; he's rallying his allies and bringing them here aswell…"

The eighteen-year-old with his piercing slate grey eyes and light hazel hair furrowed his brow in confusion at the older lad's words…and then spoke fearfully, almost pleading his older brother to stay put, knowing he wouldn't see him again if he did leave.

"Jamie…why can't you stay till they come down and strike _with_ us?!"

The tall youth, rather reminiscent of his gun-slinging father, ran a hand through his ebony locks and let loose an exasperated sigh as he grabbed Cerberus from the holster on the belt of his now dirty and battered jeans…ensuring the firearm to be fully loaded as he replaced it…shaking his head at Bobby's question, to which the younger lad felt his options running out as he further tried to deter his friend from leaving.

"Matt won't let you go; he won't give you a ship and Steven isn't going to let you use the Shera either! Jamie…you're the only family I have left and I don't want to lose anyone else; I'm sick of it!"

As though regretting his actions, Jamie handed over the slip of paper and walked away a couple of paces, talking in a calm, yet quiet voice as he stared absently out at the expanse of woodland before him.

"Bobby…I got us all together because I thought I could protect us…and I did until now; but Ruth's lying in there all beat up and…and…whatever else he did to her and that's cos I was too busy helping Matt! Don't worry bout it Rich-Boy; I don't need a ship to get to Edge…"

"Huh?"

Bobby suddenly lost his train of thought as Jamie flashed him a knowing smirk, as though he knew more than he was letting on…and then the youthful Prince of Wutai walked away a few paces as he spoke next in a far-off and thoughtful tone, as though speaking to nobody in particular.

"Y'know…I'm a lot like my Dad, more than people know…more than they'd want to know; I mightn't be immortal but neither was he when it came down to that day in the church…some things just run in the family, I guess…"

The next thing Bobby knew, the silhouette of a winged creature was pitted against the backdrop of the white crescent moon as Chaos bid his services to another of the Valentine lineage…

* * *

"I thought you would come…in fact, everything has gone to plan so far…"

That cold sadistic, almost amused voice sounded as Chaos dissipated back within its vessel and the last of the Wutain monarchy stood before him, crimson eyes flashing rather violently as they locked upon him with an uttermost hateful glare. Sephiroth merely smirked all the wider as he took in the lad's appearance; this was the first time he'd seen the young Valentine…and the youth had turned out to be very similar to his father in looks, with the same garnet eyes that were passed along the Valentine genes and the same ebony locks…cut similar to Vincent's style as a Turk…tall, imposing as he kept his telltale ruby gaze locked on him.

"How is Ruth?"

With barely anytime to react about a dozen armed grunts launched themselves at the teenager and Jamie acted upon his instinct…Cerberus rang out as the men fell limply to the ground, never to breathe again and then a swooshing noise was heard as Sephiroth rushed the lad, but it seemed Jamie had anticipated the attack as his finger pulled back on the trigger, having aimed the gun at the vital area of the chest where's Sephiroth's heart would be located…had he one, that was.

_Click_!

Why Cerberus had misfired for him like that, Jamie would never know as he felt his torso erupt into fiery agony upon the sleek Masamune entering through his skin in one resolute push of the hilt and then the painfully cool air stabbed at him as the blade protruded from the small of his back…causing him to crash to the ground as the cold metal was retracted from his body…but the lad stumbled to his feet again, exhibiting his determined state of mind as Chaos flared to life within him…wanting to protect the son of its former vessel…but Sephiroth had foreseen this otherwise hidden aspect to the Prince…and smirked as he forcefully rammed a hand into the lad's chest…opening his fist as he felt the Protomateria merge with the inner-workings of this boy, who gasped aloud and was reduced to writhing in excruciating pain as the large sphere's power coursed through his veins, subsequently hushing Chaos.

"I thought the son of Vincent Valentine may have a few more secrets than he was telling…you had fun with the father, how about finishing off your experiments on the son?"

As his vision was overcome by a pain-fuelled blood-red haze, Jamie saw the world sideways as his head collided sharply with the pavement of the uncaring ground that belonged beneath his feet…and yet he wondered who Sephiroth was speaking to as this blurred man answered with an immediate yes to the question…he tried blinking back into focus but the Protomateria was taking its toll upon his teenage body and all even his best efforts could make out was a sideways-glance at a blurred and distorted figure in what appeared to be maybe a white lab coat…and a black ponytail…

It was only as darkness took his consciousness that the nineteen-year-old realized where he'd heard that whiney, annoying voice before…he was the mayor figure for not only Edge, but for all of Gaia excluding Wutai, but he'd been trying to exert power over the Ninja nation for a few years now…Sephiroth's words now all clicked into place as Jamie blacked out with one name dreadfully reverberating within the confines of his head…_Hojo_.

a/n- sorry for the wait again, but what d'ye think of this chappie??C yas!! XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**And if I don't update before Tuesday; _HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE_!! Have a good one and let me know what Santy's bringing ye!! Lol!!**


	19. Defiance

**Author's Note;** Hallooooo peoples, this is gonna be my last upload before Christmas, and I just wanted to get it up cos it's a kinda sweet, nice-ish chappie compared to the rest, so let me know what ye thinks!! C yas!! XxxxxxxxxX

* * *

"This is gonna sting…"

Selphie said this as she wrung the water from a damp tea towel and filled it with ice, twisting the four corners together and fashioning a make-shift icepack, gently placing it to Ruth's swollen cheek as the other girl sat up in the bed and held it there, not even registering the obvious pain as she did so. The Turk-daughter then set about placing back all the contents of the extensive first-aid kit…she was an expert in minor medical treatment, due to Squall and Seifer; those two just didn't get along at all…

As she made to exit, Selphie suddenly noticed Bobby rejoining Matt and Steven…but there was no Jamie. As she closed the door quietly behind her, the seventeen-year-old raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner, shooting Bobby an inquisitive look as she did so, to which the company-heir diverted his gaze to the tiled ground and idly scuffed the floor as he spoke.

"He…he went to Edge…I couldn't stop him."

* * *

"_Ahhhh_!"

The lad arched up with pain as the injection was forcefully inserted into his artery, the shimmering blue-green contents of which quickly disappeared through the syringe, then the needle and into his body…in the moments before darkness took over, he found himself hoping Bobby would give the number to Matt…Red should be back soon…and if all seemingly went to plan, then his death would be the last of them…and yet as he hovered somewhere between consciousness and blacking-out, Jamie felt himself surrounded by a snowy haze, had he died already? No, the pain coursing throughout his body definitely contradicted this hypothesis, and yet he couldn't explain what was happening; he was standing in an endless expanse of intangible whiteness…the floor a breathtaking carpet of white and yellow blossoming flowers and he was _standing_, the last he remembered he'd been bound to a medical table as that horrible little demented scientist tried out all the experiments he hadn't had the chance to try on Vincent…and yet here he was standing amidst the barrage of ever-swaying flowers.

"You sure have grown…"

That undertone, telltale voice made his head snap round so fast, the young Prince of Wutai could have sworn he'd caused a crick in his neck…then garnet eyes locked with equally intense crimson eyes as the owner of it sat on a large boulder that had seemingly materialized from nowhere.

"D…Dad?"

The man then stood, a large group of people appearing behind him; Jamie could pick out Veld…the renegade Turk who'd acted as a father-figure to him…he could also see Steven's parents as the smoke of a cigarette was seen to be spiralling upwards through the still air…Marlene stood to the fore of Barret and a man with dark purple hair…Dyne, her real father. He knew them all, and then it seemed as though the air was punched from his already-battered gut as his gaze came to rest on the beaming and petite figure of the past Queen of his nation as she folded her arms across her chest in one of those "_yes_, _I_'_m your mother_, _so_?" looks that she had pulled off to the tee.

"Mom…"

As she laughed and nodded her head of short tresses, another form stepped forward and Jamie felt his heart skip a beat as the Mako-blue eyes locked onto his form…Cloud looked just like he remembered; imposing as Tifa laid a hand upon his shoulder.

"Say hi to Cissnei for me, yo- _oww_!"

Reno cringed as Elena struck him across the back of his head, rather reminiscint of her actions in life as she rolled her eyes upwards in an exasperated tone, for now was obviously not the appropriate timing for the redhead's smart remarks as the four Turks stood by Rufus Shinra…Bobby's Dad.

"Look after her, please…"

Jamie had just enough time to lock his gaze with Cloud's as the now-deceased father said this and then he could feel himself falling…falling back into a world wrought with pain and anger, ruled by a living Nightmare who wouldn't stop until Gaia had crumpled to her very knees and where a group of teenagers…mere children were forced to take on the role of their slaughtered parents…

* * *

Had she crumpled? Why did she feel so broken? She felt a lot better now that Selphie had helped to clean her up…what would she have done without her? Ruth stared absently into the emptiness of space as she pondered this. Now what? Was she going to turn tail and hide…Minerva knew she had every right to…and yet, that was what Sephiroth had wanted; he had planned to break her down beyond repair and he'd succeeded in thus so far but still something struck a chord, something that only made Ruth seem more and more like her father as she made the realization that this whole thing wasn't just about her and her friends; it was about every single person on Gaia and the ones not yet born. If she chose to run and hide then what kind of life would Abbie have, or the newborn Sarah? This was much bigger than any of them, but the smallest person could make the key difference in a time of dire need.

* * *

"Red XIII has just arrived with a large crowd of people who wish to help, Comissioner."

"Wutain Turks have also arrived, sir."

Matt nodded his head at his ever-loyal troops as the many new faces entered the vast hall of the WRO base…there were men and women, a few youngsters, and then the separate crowd who, at first glance, seemed like ordinary citizens…but all you had to do was imagine them in the crisp black suits of the Turks…

"Cissnei!"

Selphie ran past as she saw her godmother, the woman responsible for her arriving at the orphanage and her adoption, resulting in the girl having a happy and dearly-cherished childhood, although the Turk was obviously looking older than the then-young Selphie could remember. As talks suddenly turned on how best to approach the situation of striking at Sephiroth, an unexpected voice was heard from the rear of the room as she stood against the wall, obviously the worse for wear, and yet there nonetheless.

"Jamie went, didn't he?"

All heads snapped round to fins Ruth Strife up and about, innumerable dark bruises desecrating her skin along with a swollen cheek and yet the resilience that flashed within her irises told them that she had no intention of back in down at this point. Bobby raised his head and nodded it in the affirmative to her query.

"He did…"

"Hojo is operating from the medical wing of the Shinra building, but he'll have press conferences later today on account of he being the mayor…we can get Jamie back then."

The simplicity with which she laced the plan was astounding; to be in such bad condition and still be able to function as though nothing of her horrid ordeals had taken place was inspiring in the very least…and not one person objected as the youth took control of the situation, with Matt aiding her in some of the more strategic aspects of the proposed operation.

**a/n- did u like this chappie? Have a good Christmas everyone and enjoy it!! C yas! XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	20. An Answer, at Last

**Author's Note;** Santy came to me!! Go me!! Wooot!! Hoe ye all had, and are still having, a good Xmas!! As for me, I'm back typing- I can't live without me stories!! I'm freaky out lads!!

* * *

Shout-out to my hunnie "**_Luneress_**" who has become my biggest Jamie X Ruth shipper!! She's my girl and ya better know it, Anestazcia!! This chappie goes out to u hun!! Happy Xmas!!

* * *

"The next right…crap!"

Bobby cursed as he and a small regiment of about twenty WRO troops almost ran into the locked door of the medical lab; the rest were a couple corridors behind, covering as they advanced.

"Sir?"

"Just keep an eye on the corridors and give me two minutes…I should be able to hack it…"

"Yes, sir!"

The uniformed troops un-shouldered their guns and took a defiant aim down the corridors, ready to shoot any enemies that made to attack form behind, whilst the heir to the Shinra fortune began to type in numerous and rapid sequences into the electronic keypad of the locked door, resulting in an audible ping about thirty seconds later as the two doors parted, just as the other regiments arrived, having swept the lower hallways clear of guards.

"Bobby, move!"

Ruth's shout was immediately followed by a fast string of events, in which the seventeen-year-old who'd been accompanying the third regiment sprang forward, drawing her father's sword…then the noise of metal clashing against metal as Kadaj had attempted to take a cheap shot at the son of Rufus Shinra from behind.

"The conniving bastard! I should've known Hojo would leave you to guard!"

"Long time no see, Ruth…miss me?"

"Yeah, just like a hole in the head…"

There was no reassurance of Cerberus being cocked over her shoulder to back her up as she faced the remnant who had tried to rape her the evening Jamie had arrived…it seemed a whole lifetime ago, not mere weeks…no, Cerberus had no wielder this time round, for he lay in the middle of the room on a metallic operating table only clad in jeans, his t-shirt having been removed to allow for the various drips that now attached themselves to his body…and his breathing seemed shallow…guilt stabbed deep; Jamie was in that state because of her.

"Guys…get him out of here, I'll follow."

Without giving anyone a chance to argue, Ruth had leapt forward and she and Kadaj had already burst through into the next room and were in the thick of a grudging fight.

* * *

"Jamie? C'mon Valentine, ya idiot!"

"Steven, hold up…let me see something…"

The blond pilot-son did as told and let Matt push past him, where the older lad opened one of his unconscious friend's eyes and studied them for a second before looking around the room and robbing some of Hojo's bottled resources, gaining a inquisitive look from Selphie as he handed her the numerous bottles.

"Since when the hell were you a doctor, Matt?"

"I grew up in the base…I've seen this before and you think my Mom didn't teach me anything?"

"Den how come y'all da biggest retard I know, and so easygoin'?"

Matt just shrugged his shoulders at Steven's question as he and Bobby set about extracting the countless drips and undoing the tight binds that fixed the nineteen-year-old Prince of Wutai to the table.

"I don't like being a brain-box…but it helps when it's needed."

It took a good five minutes to disengage the limp Jamie from all the hanging wires and whatnot…five minutes they obviously didn't have as Shinra guards appeared in the doorway and began a full-on confrontation with the small band of WRO troops…the group of troops and teenagers needed to get out of here and quick; they only had a short window of time before Hojo returned and they wouldn't be able to fight off a serious attack…not quite just yet anyhow.

"Move out of the way!"

The pale uniformed troops, with their telltale red berets did as told as they heard the young female voice calling to them and leapt out of the way as a powerful blast of blue energy raced down the hallway and obliterated the attacking Shinra forces…causing everyone to look back over their shoulders in an unknowing shock as to who had fired the unmerciful blast, eyes coming to rest on a panting Ruth Strife, core blade of the First Tsurugi still crackling with the energy it had expelled…and visible by her feet was a limp, leather-clad hand; the rest of the body concealed by the wall and doorframe in which the girl was standing…but the large, ever-growing pool of crimson gave away the verdict of the fight between Ruth and her tormentor; one remnant down, and a poignant warning not to piss Ruth Strife off.

* * *

"Severe Mako-poisoning…aswell as an infusion of G-substance…but I can counter that with adding some Shield Materia; that should override the Protomateria and let Chaos use its healing abilities. The G-substance is permanent though; I'm not sure what effects it'll have on him, but as long as we don't encounter any stagnated Lifestream the immortality side of things should be ruled out…"

"Should be?"

"Okay, it will be ruled out…but I don't know how long it'll take him to wake up; it'll depend on how fast Chaos can heal him…"

Matt said all this in one breath as Selphie asked the question whilst she stitched the newest of Ruth's wounds; a noticeable gash above her left eye courtesy of Kadaj…but no one would ever have to worry about him again; she had made sure of that. As for Matt; it was just astounding to witness how much intellect he actually possessed…ever since they'd been kids, and growing up in Kalm, he'd been the happy-go-luck pickpocket of the town, but had always been laid back, not bothered and a general troublemaker…and now it was obvious which of the six adolescants had the most brains; he'd just decided to hide them all his life instead and now, back in the WRO base, all his skills were coming into play.

* * *

"What do you mean it was the Strife girl?!"

He couldn't believe this as one of the half-dead Shinra guards stated this as he attempted to stem the blood from his atrocious wound…but that wound, he knew it…he could sense Cloud's energy and power, only his daughter was the one wielding it this time around. Sephiroth had been sure that he'd dealt with Ruth, he'd seen the state he'd left her in and had been wholly satisfied by it; the girl had been a pitiful shell…there was no way a woman could be that strong as to rebuild herself, let alone so fast…and only a mere teenager at that.

But the experimenting table lay bare, with only the cut binds left for view and Kadaj's body lay in the next room, a stab wound to the upper chest being his cause of death…the trademark wound of the First Tsurugi; he'd spent months upon months searching for that goddamn sword and had failed in discovering where the Strife family had hid it…only to be affronted now with its presence by the one person he'd thought had been sorted…and Jamie was free yet again; that youth had been the key instigator to this whole ordeal and was the reason for the rebellion; if he'd just stayed in his safe little Wutai and caused no trouble then everything would have been fine…but no, the lad just had to intervene with his damned bleeding-heart…and now Sephiroth knew he'd have a full-on revolt; to underestimate a teenager was a dire crime in retrospect; he should have killed those little kids when he did their parents.

* * *

It wasn't the same room he had blacked-out in…that much was for sure, even by just listening; their was hopeful chat audible out in the hall, along with the marching of boots, but all in all, this room just didn't have that _menacing_ air about it that Hojo's had had…but then where on Gaia was he?

"Ha! I told Steven I'd be able to wake you; he owes me ten gil!"

"M…Matt?"

The garnet irises flashed with confusion before he looked around the room that he now registered as the WRO hospital wing, but where were the doctors? Why was Matt Tuesti, the pickpocket and woman-loving youth of Kalm, the one smirking down at him with a triumphant air?

"Yep it's me…don't look so surprised, Valentine; my Mom taught me everything she knew. Y'know Ruth wouldn't believe me when I told her I'd managed to stabilize your vitals by counter-acting the Mako radiation with some shots of adrenaline and then…"

The teenage commissioner of the WRO continued on and listed all the complicated procedures he had carried out in order to override the Protomateria and awaken Chaos's healing properties and then to oppose the Mako, but Jamie only really registered one thing in the statement as he sat up, aware that he didn't feel beat-up at all…to the contrary, he felt fine, like nothing had happened him at all.

"Ruth, she's alright?"

As his ebony-haired friend asked this, Matt smirked and nodded his head knowingly, flashing his handsome smirk as he aided Jamie in standing from the bed in which he had lay.

"She knew you'd go, and was up and taking control about an hour after you left; the Turks from Wutai are awaiting your orders and Red found all his old buddies from Cosmo Canyon…but yeah, Jamie; Ruth's fine…and y'know she's been fair worried bout you, wouldn't leave; Selphie only just got her to go and get something to eat about half-an-hour ago by now. C'mon, they should still be in the base canteen…if Steven hasn't eaten all the food!"

* * *

"So she's happy up there?"

"Mmmm hmmm, made loads of friends already; a huge hit with the teachers. Rinoa told me she's so well-behaved in class, and Quistis says she could have a future in Martial Arts."

Ruth shook her head, smiling for the first time in a day or two; it seemed as though leaving Abbie had been the best decision after all; the little girl had soon settled-in up in Balamb and she was enjoying it aswell. The teenager couldn't remember the last time she could honestly say Abbie had enjoyed something; all the seven-year-old had ever known was being hungry, and her older sister disappearing at nighttimes in order to make the rent…but at least now her life had some quality to it. And it was just nice to be able to sit and talk about it; Sephiroth had thought he'd had her beat…oh, what amount of gil she wouldn't pay to see his face now…when she'd made that decision not to lie down and crumple, Ruth had beaten all her views of herself; she wasn't a whore anymore, nor was she a helpless little nobody…she was the daughter of Tifa and Cloud Strife and would play her part in taking down this Nightmare, however small that role may be…at least she would be doing something for those that lay ahead.

"Cait Sith is a big hit with the little ones from Steven's orphanage…"

Selphie said this as the blond walked over and handed them their trays as they had spotted him halfway up the queue and had dumped the unknowing eighteen-year-old with their trays and orders aswell. The lad nodded his head and laughed as he heard this comment.

"Yep, Cait's a favourite alright…and y'know, Abbie and Stace are best buddies already and Becci said she'd keep an eye on dem- what da hell, Ruth?!"

Steven made to gab for the cigarette he had pulled from the pack in his hand, Ruth having leaned over and snapped it from his grasp, along with the pack. She then proceeded to snap the little white stick in half, throw the pack in a nearby bin and shake her ebony locks at her friend.

"They'll kill you!"

"Nice choice of words…wouldn't you think?"

Selphie almost choked on her sandwich as she looked up and, seeing him standing there, made to say something, resulting in a coughing fit which Steven was required to slap her across the back as all eyes set themselves upon the owner of the initial voice, including the Wutain Turks who were only too glad to see him up and about…in retaliation, all eyes of the WRO troops snapped to Ruth who had stood during Selphie's abrupt coughing spasm.

She'd never noticed how much her friend had grown up during their separation; standing before her now was the effective King of Wutai in only his jeans and runners, toned and prominent muscles, with a six-pack of abs, staring at her with those captivating crimson irises. Instead of running to him and throwing herself into his arms, as was expected by everyone, Ruth smirked lightly and spoke in a soft, yet clear voice as all in the hall watched, most noticeable of all being Bobby, Matt, Selphie and Steven.

"Jamie…d'you remember the morning Denzel told us about our parents?"

"Yeah."

Though unsure of where this was going, the youth couldn't do anything except answer as he looked to her; somehow Ruth seemed more alive than she had in her entire time at the base…almost like the girl they'd been conversing with all along was just a hardened façade and only now was the real Ruth shining through…the Ruth from their childhood.

"You remember the question you asked me just before we were told?"

"I do…"

"Well…I never got to answer you…and the answer I'm giving you now is exactly what I would have said six years ago; yes."

As their four friends smirked happily, understanding completely, Ruth somehow found herself looking up into those telltale eyes as she linked her arms around his neck, with Jamie leaning downwards ever so slightly until their lips met and his arms wrapped around her waist, with a wolf-whistle from Steven and round of applause from all within the canteen.

Maybe there was a glimmer of hope in this exhausted world after all…if only the six orphans had been able to see the beaming faces of their parents as they stood at the opposite side of the cafeteria, shrouded by the veil of the Promised Land, and yet watching over their children just as they had always done.

**a/n- did u like this chappie??? Let me know whatye thinks guys!! XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	21. Legacies Left Behind

**Author's Note;** Sorry for the wait, but "You Left Us" is taking up a lot of time...but it's at the top of my hitlist and should be finished soon...don't know bout this fic though, there's still a good couple chappies left so please bear with me out there guys!! XxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

"What the hell are we doing here?"

"Yeah, what gives?!"

"If the Shinra troops find us; we're all in shit with Sephiroth!"

Matt shook his head as the Edge civilians continued to curse them over and over; his troops were having a hard time trying to quell the racket produced by the mass gathering under the Sector 7 upper plate…it was closing on midnight and, on Ruth's suggestion, they were enacting the commencing of their strike against Him. As the annoying protests grew and grew in intensity Elmyra Gainsborough elbowed her way forward, catching sight of the young commissioner of the WRO exchanging a knowing glance with another young man, who nodded his head and reached behind his back, extracting a firearm she recognised in an instant…three resounding gunshots sliced through the air and deftly silenced the large crowd as the future King of Wutai held his father's gun above his head, aiming the ornate three barrels into the air, or underside of the plate; he had turned out so much like Vincent…it was like looking at a younger version of the once-Turk gunslinger.

As the penetrating silence ensued and threatened to consume all there, four more individuals stepped forward and stood beside the two boys, all of which Elmyra recognised and studied; Matt had turned out like his father in looks, but that knowing smirk that accompanied the telltale glimmer in his eyes, he was definitely a Rui at heart…Steven was the image of Cid, although lacking the cigarettes and he flashed the Highwind grin…Bobby was the epiphany of his father in looks and yet his slate grey eyes told of his mother, Rachie; she'd only been twenty having him and the poor girl hadn't been able to set her gaze upon her newborn son before being summoned to the Promised Land…Selphie was Elena through and through; her smile, her laugh, even her features…whether her father's reserved traits would ever show was a doubt reinforced by the girl's trademark hyper-activeness.

And then Ruth…oh, how she'd worried about that girl for many a night after her disappearing act from the Slums of Edge with Abbie. The aged woman could still remember the morning young Ruth had arrived on her doorstep with her infant sister, in shock as she told of Marlene's death…the child had been through so much in such a short while. All anyone saw was a seemingly strong young woman, but Elmyra knew better…she knew of how such atrocities could affect Ruth; she knew that the girl bottled everything up and told nobody, she'd tried on countless occasions to get her to talk, but it was futile…and now, looking up at her standing with her long-lost friends, and most noticeably with Jamie Valentine's arm around her waist, Elmyra knew the teenager had been through the wars and yet she stood up there nonetheless with the defiant sparkle in her eye that she knew as Tifa's and the imposing atmosphere that was reminiscint of nobody else except her inspirational father.

* * *

"Why are we here; your troops told us to come here if we wanted a future; what the hell kind of message is that, Tuesti?!"

"Tch! The boy is only trying to be like his father!"

At this, Steven saw the flash in Matt's normally laughter-filled irises and knew the nineteen-year-old wouldn't take a jibe like that lying down as he took a breath and let fly at the man who had shouted the comment.

"Listen up you ignorant prick; nobody has the right to compare me with my Dad! I'm never gonna be him; that's the reason I'm called Matt, not Reeve…so come down off your high Chocobo and take a look around; you want out of this shit-hole or not?!"

As the majority of the crowd took the youthful commissioner at face-value and didn't doubt him as the imposing WRO troops stood with their guns at the ready, a few merely snorted and made to turn away; they'd been living in these Slums for the past six years and had become used to them, and who was he to tell them what to do anyway?

"Your just a kid, you're not even from the Slums…go back to Kalm!"

"I'm from the Slums! You know me, so hear _me_ out!"

That voice was one most recognised…mostly the men anyhow as she stood forward and stared down at them, not afraid to hold their gazes unlike before she had disappeared; shame had burned in her cheeks back then and she'd always averted her vision down to the ground.

"Great, now a whore is telling us what to do; I'm outta here!"

Both Bobby and Steven grabbed Jamie as the man turned his back and walked away through the crowd; the boys weren't happy with his naming of Ruth as a whore, but the smug smile on her face told them she wasn't so pissed as she spoke in a sly manner, knowing herself to be striking a chord with that particular young man.

"I'm sure your wife would love to hear of what business transactions you had with Terri…or maybe about the two kids you fathered with my old colleagues? Tell me, doesn't she ask where all the gil is going, y'know; having to pay child support for two kids?"

At this, Jamie let up and began laughing, as did the other lads when they saw the man freeze and spin on his heel, his face a picture of pure shock as he looked up at her with slight fear in his own eyes.

"How do you know? Terri told me nobody would find out!"

"Please, and you trusted that bitch? Besides, who d'you think delivered those kids, Sephiroth?! I know about your four-year-old daughter in Sector 2 and your two-year old son in Sector 6…_and_ I know your wife's mobile number…"

To drive her point home, Ruth deftly placed her hand inside the pocket of Jamie's hoody and extracted his mobile phone, flipping it open, typing in a number and hovering her finger over the dial button as she raised one of her black eyebrows in a daring manner at the now-sweating man.

"Okay Ruth! What did you want us here for?"

The teenager smiled triumphantly as she snapped closed the phone and handed it back to the tall Prince of Wutai; all the WRO troops and others gathered behind them were sporting amused smirks at the little show that had just taken place, as she turned back, the seventeen-year-old increased the volume of her voice and spoke to the large crowd as a whole.

"We're offering you the chance to get out of here, make a fresh start in life; we have contacts in Galbadia and in Wutai who are willing to put you up for as long as need be till you find your feet…Edge is nothing more than a joke compared to what it was before His return; it's Midgar all over again and the same thing's gonna happen as it did all those years ago; as soon as we clear this place, the Plate is coming down."

"Why move us all…just tell us what section you're taking down."

A young mother called this as she shifter her daughter further up on her hip whilst staring up at this seemingly child that was now calling the shots; sure, she wanted a better life for her little girl…but at what costs? For the past six years she and her husband had been capable of just about making the rent and surviving in the Slums; what if all this fell through and backfired…Sephiroth would have their heads in an instant. A young man with ebony locks and piercing crimson eyes stood forward and spoke with the slightest hint of a smirk.

"We're not bringing it down by sectors; the whole Plate is coming down, at once."

A collective gasp ran through the crowd as the civilians of the Slums dared to believe their own ears; had he just said the whole Plate was coming down? Now that took balls to even contemplate such a manoeuvre. As more and more murmurs of wavering belief ensued with people losing hope in the operation already, the one person up there from the Slums spoke again…rather reminiscint of her parents.

"Listen to me; I lived in these Slums up until weeks ago…me and Abbie, you know us! Sure, you'll say we'll fail just like AVALANCHE…but here's the thing; we're not AVALANCHE and we'll never be our parents, no matter how much we try, but we can be us instead! We might be only six ordinary kids, but we've been through more than most of you…and I know we might fail and yeah, I'm pretty sure there's a high chance of Sephiroth killing some of us…but it won't end there; our parents didn't end there…they left a legacy. And if we fail, that's what'll be left aswell; a legacy with my little sister Abbie, and Steven's daughter, Sarah…and they'll want to take him down and if they fail they'll leave a legacy that'll inspire someone else to try and bring Him down…either way someone will succeed in defeating him, be it with us or generations later…but someone will. And if there's one thing I've learnt, it's not to do this for myself; but to do it for the ones who have to live in this world after you! We're giving you the chance to gather your loved ones and make a break from this hell once and for all…the only thing you need to do is trust us, like you did our parents."

As silence fell, a few people were seen to wipe a tear or two away as little Ruth Strife suddenly seemed so grown-up before them and yet nobody leapt forward to announce his or her trust…nobody except one person; an old lady with long hazel hair who walked through her peers and up to the front as her voice seemingly sliced through the silence. Ruth looked down and felt her breath catch as she saw her and heard Elmyra's voice.

"I trust them…"

**a/n- well, what you think?????? I'll try and not leave such a gap between this and the nxt chappie, sorry again for the wait!! XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	22. Another Ambush, Another Murder

**Author's Note;** THE INTERNET IS FIXED!!!! Sorry bout the ait, and I also have to tell you all that "Orphans" is coming to a close, only a few more chappies left and I'm serious; I only noticed when I writing this one that there's like two or three chappies left so thanks for reading this far and please stick by me peeps!! Unexpected visitors in the next chapter...hmmmm, what u think Bekas??

* * *

"You won't believe what my guys just pulled out of the Shinra garages!"

The remaining group of orphans and WRO troops all looked to Matt as he said this in a delighted and possibly excited fashion, practically smiling from ear-to-ear as he closed his phone, having been conversing with one of his troops in the advance squads. The people of the Slums had taken Elmyra's initiative and now the city was an empty shell when compared to its earlier state during the day. Matt had sent a couple of small WRO squadrons ahead to ensure nobody was left in the Slums and to pilfer whatever they could from the lower floors of the Shinra building, and they'd just hit the jackpot; big-time.

"Try us…"

It was evident to hear the curiosity in Bobby's voice as he typed away on a laptop, not even looking up as he continued on with his incessant typing; the eighteen-year-old was in the lengthy process of over-riding all of Shinra's databanks and security systems in a bid to lock-down the technological side of things; if he could successfully enter his own password, it would effectively trap Sephiroth and Hojo in a deadlock, unable to use any of the building's advanced equipment…

"Geez, look at Rich-Boy type…he'll burn out the keyboard at this rate, c'mon, Tuesti, tell us!"

Jamie laughed as Ruth dealt him an elbow into the side for this comment, though it did earn a slight laugh from Steven, who was just wrapping up the finishing touches to the detonator for the bombs that were already in place around the central pillar and support pylons for the Plate…ready to be set off once Matt's people and Jamie's Turks cleared the vicinity. Matt just grinned at their carry-on; Steven tinkering away at his detonator, Bobby typing as fast as his ten fingers would allow, Selphie idly lending Steven a hand now and then with the wiring of the device and then Ruth and Jamie…awww, after six years of nothingness, the duo were finally an item; boyfriend and girlfriend…and watching them kiss was surely detrimental to his stomach!

"Well, one of Shadow Foxes is on its way over here with it now…"

As though to punctuate their commissioner's words, the Shadow Fox transport vehicle drew up, then came to a stop and reversed towards them purposefully, with Matt getting to his feet and walking over to the back doors, a smile on his face as one of the WRO troops opened the doors from within…showing all what they'd found in the garages…having been kept there for the last six years. Though dustier than she remembered, Ruth immediately recognised the sleek blackness and gold metallic work…all that could be heard was Selphie's awe-struck voice as she looked up from the last wiring job on the detonator.

"Is that…?"

"Mmmm hmmm; Fenrir."

Ruth nodded and answered as she walked up to her father's motorcycle and gently ran a hand over the body of the vehicle, wiping away the marring dust, enabling the true ebony hue of the bike to shine through, remembering many an occasion when her father had put her up on the bike, he behind and controlling it whilst the young girl was mesmerised by the rushing winds, even though Tifa had forbidden Cloud to take any of their children on the "two-wheeled death-trap", but he'd just tell her not to say anything to her mother. As they all stared in awe at the trademark motorbike that had been seen throughout their early childhood, Matt received yet another phone call and hung up a couple of seconds later, flashing Steven and Selphie a smirk.

"My people are out and so are the Turks; that detonator better be ready you two…"

The smirk was immediately reciprocated as the duo nodded their heads in the affirmative to his query…looks like one part of this nightmare was finally coming down once and for all…and Ruth watched on, Jamie's arm around her waist as the Plate seemingly fell in slow motion, the concrete pillars giving way as the explosives made short work of their monolithic frames…glass shattered, wood splintered, metal creaked, bent and snapped under the monstrous upper city. The teenage girl watched on and took note of every crash and bang, delighting in the fact that the very Plate her brother had been killed trying to rebel against was now nothing more than a humungous pile of rubble from whose depths rumbles were heard as a few resilient buildings gave way…she knew her home, 7th Heaven had been amongst one of those last few houses to crumble and it tore her heart apart to think of the modest little premises being caved-in, but the truth was the pub wasn't her home anymore; too much trauma had happened there for it to be considered a harmonious home anymore; being told of her parents' murders in the living room…watching Marlene cry her eyes out that horrifically dark night she'd seen her older brother's name scrolling up a screen of _culled_ rebels…and then finding Marlene dead in her room when she was only eleven years of age…no, 7th Heaven had too many memories for it to be her home anymore and yet, as she cast a glance at the dark purple bruises that circled her wrists and felt his breath on the back of her neck, Ruth knew she'd be safe with Jamie and that she could call anywhere her friends went home from now on…it had taken six long years to get them back together and there was no way the group of teenagers would allow themselves to be separated again.

* * *

Nobody was quite sure what had given him or her the incentive to come here, but it just felt so right for the six of them to be here as Red XIII stood slightly behind the four men and two women that had become of the young children he had seen in the early stages of their lives; if their parents could see them now, his wise mind knew they would be extremely proud, as he was at this very moment.

The shimmering pool, where they'd been told Aerith Gainsborough had been laid to rest in, acted as a haunting mirror as it bounced the images of the stark white trees back at the six teenagers…and then the group gradually drifted their separate ways, gravitating towards the graves of their respective parents and family as Fenrir stood in the grass, awaiting its rider to finish her lamenting visit as it had so often done with her father many years ago, except atop a dusty bluff back then. Not one word was spoken as Jamie stared down at the simple, yet befitting gravestone that marked the spot six feet above the remains of his parents; Yuffie and Vincent Valentine…in his mind's eye he could still picture both of them, the hyperactive ninja that was the epiphany of a just Queen and Vincent, the tall, imposing man he had so much admired as aspired to be when younger…and it finally seemed as though he'd reached that stage as he stood here looking down at his parents' grave.

A home was the one thing the company-heir had never possessed…a _proper_ home. Sure, his Dad had strived and strived for his son's well-being and the man had succeeded; Bobby had enjoyed becoming a part of the Valentine family aswell…but he'd never had a home; when he was younger it was either the Shinra building, the palace in Wutai or, as per usual with everyone, 7th Heaven. His foster family had been despicable but Bobby smirked to himself as he thought back over the empire that was his birth-rite and that malicious smirk only grew as he imagined Sephiroth and Hojo trying to log onto the Shinra database, only to have their passwords and security codes denied access for the intelligent eighteen-year-old had been successful in overriding the firewalls and virus-checks, enabling him to infiltrate the system and enter his own passwords and codes…anyone that attempted to use Shinra's technologies would find themselves locked out and unable to even enter a Word Document for want of a now-unknown password…nobody knew the new password except the son of Rufus Shinra himself and Bobby continued to smirk as looked to his father's grave and knew the man would be laughing at his son's actions.

She could remember Reno as a type of big-brother and Rude as her ever-silent uncle and yet why her memories of her parents remained so fuzzy and degraded remained a heartbreaking mystery to Selphie Tilmitt as her eyes watered whilst she stared at their names carved into the headstone "_Tseng and Elena_"…those names seemed so distant to her, like an echo that was fading and would eventually disappear into nothingness as time took its toll; it seemed as though the memories of her early life in Edge with her parents had been replaced by new and happy ones of the Tilmitt family in Trabia, her time there and, more recently, the life and ordeals she had been through at Balamb…what with Seifer taking Edea's side…and then Rinoa being taken…Squall getting stabbed and Cid dying…but then there was the happiness of Rinoa and Squall getting together and Irvine finally finding the courage to ask her out…last she'd heard, before leaving, Zell had been spotted grabbing a hotdog with one of the up and coming SeeDs, a year younger than him and apparently their was something developing between Seifer and Fujin…but still, she couldn't recall the faces of her real parents at all; the only thing the girl saw was a tall frame with black hair, but the face was blurred and the same with the shorter figure sporting blond hair…the images hovered just beyond her reach, at the edge of her conscious memory as though lingering on the brink of her peripheral vision, almost taunting her with their closeness.

As he read his mother's name, alongside his father's, Steven grinned to himself; they weren't just parents anymore…they were grandparents and how he'd love for them to see Sarah; he'd have her a mechanic by the time she started school, though he wasn't sure if Becci would condone that…the blond was just relieved he'd asked his friends to detour to the orphanage when he did; one more day and he would have been to able to save his daughter's life…and yet it felt so weird to think he had a kid, but the lad knew it was the best thing to have ever happened him in his tender years and she'd be idolised…Sarah would be his everything, along with Becci; he'd promised her he'd come back and Steven intended on keeping that promise…his parents had told him they'd be back and he was still waiting for that miracle to happen…

The bruises on her wrists and neck still hurt immensely as her stomach still continued its' churning whenever she thought back over that night and yet Ruth refused to lie down and let him win for she now knew there was something in this world worth fighting for…it had just taken her some time to realise it, that was all; there was Abbie up in Galbadia…all the young innocent children from Steven's orphanage…little Sarah Highwind…her five friends and now their existed these feelings she had for Jamie…she couldn't explain it but it was as though she'd been operating as a mere shell for six whole years and finally felt whole; the exact opposite to what Sephiroth had planned and the girl revelled in it as she knew how it would irk the Nightmare. Her eyes then wandered to the three other headstones that stood alongside her parents; Marlene lay in the ground next to her father; Barret had been like an uncle to her and had been as much a part of the Strife family as any of them…the next in line lay Denzel Strife; Sephiroth had made it a point of sending back the boy's body, almost as though he'd been driving home the fact that he'd murdered Cloud Strife's only son…but Ruth knew her brother would delight in her and her friends' antics and let loose a low chuckle as she imagined his face.

Troops, Turks and volunteers from the old settlement at Cosmo Canyon all now accumulated at the WRO base as he stood here, looking down at their names…"_Reeve & Shalua Tuesti_"…A venerable and inspirational leader of a spearheading group and his wife, a talented scientist of unsurpassed intelligence, and what had they left behind them? An easy-go-lucky lad who had bedded every girl in Kalm and whom delighted in causing havoc in the town his parents had loved so much and what was Matt's reckoning of the whole thing? Why that was simple really; fuck it. Why should he tiptoe around Kalm and be the quiet, lonely and outcast boy who would be labelled as a lowly homeless child whilst the older of the town's residents whispered about him behind his back "_that_'_s_ _the Tuesti boy_…" Instead, the youth had broken too many windows to count, snogged and bedded an equal amount of young women and all in just a couple of years…and whether being proud of that fact was a good thing or not, he didn't know and just grinned as he felt that pride swelling. In ways he was like his father; a capable leader of the WRO and his mother's traits had deftly shone through on that night they had reclaimed Jamie from Hojo's custody…and yet, even though his parents were his idols, Matt was happy with just being himself; a laid-back, smart-mouthed kid off the Kalm streets.

* * *

As sudden rush to the fringe of the group, where Steven was still staring down at his parents' final resting place…the glint of a trademark-length Masamune came into view, aimed directly for the blond pilot-son and was just about to pierce the small of the lad's back when a blur of vivid red obstructed its intended path…

"_Red_!"

Bobby, being the closest, reached out and grabbed Ruth, with Matt grabbing Selphie at the same moment, preventing the girls from running forward as the lion-like beast who had acted as their guardian for the last couple of months lay motionless on the ground before the shocked Steven, who unintentionally staggered backwards a few paces and whose face was splattered with Nanaki's blood…Sephiroth having landed lightly at the other side of the shimmering lake, a look of disgust on his face as he deftly cleansed his blade of the blood he'd thought was Steven's.

"Stupid beast."

The voice didn't reach his ears, all Steven saw was the shallowness that had been adapted to Red's breathing pattern; if not for this noble beast, he'd still be in that orphanage if not dead already and Red had told him he would look out for him as he had his father…but he'd never imagined like this…and so the eighteen-year-old felt his knees strike the ground as he looked into the dilated eyes of the past Hojo-specimen…his shaking hand reached out and lightly touched the soft fur, only to find it still; no breathing moved the animal's chest and no wise, calming voice emitted from the last link to their parents…Red XIII…Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon was dead.

**a/n- Did u like this chptr?? Tell me what u thinks ppls!! Kas- out:-) XxxxxxxxxxxX**


	23. Familiar Faces

**Author's Note;** Sorry about the wait peoples- my internet's completely out of action- sorry huns!! Anyways, let me know what ye thinks!!

* * *

"_Bastard_…"

And as this word reverberated around the still-shocked Forgotten City, Jamie stood forward, he having been the one to utter the foul name through clenched teeth as a sparkle of anger-fuelled tears was seen to reflect in his crimson eyes…those eyes that glowed a deeper red and soon the whole figure of the lad was surrounded by the same hue as the creature appeared _before_ him…not transforming into him as per usual when Chaos exhibited himself

"The G substance…"

Selphie looked up to Matt as he breathed this in a low voice, his arms still around her so as to prevent the girl from running forward to the body of Red XIII…it seemed as though his earlier presumption of Hojo's meddling had come true and Jamie had gained an ability via his injecting of the G substance…although this new capability seemed to work for their side for once…and yet the smirk evident on Sephiroth's face was disturbing in the very least as his jade irises looked to her and Ruth shivered violently…her breathing and fear reacting on instinct. Noticing this, Bobby pulled Ruth behind him and stood in front of her.

One horrid, high-pitched scream after another as the Shadow Creepers appeared all around and encircled the trapped six as their commander smiled all the more pleased, the effective King of Wutai backing up as he was separated from his friends, Matt and Selphie also being surrounded as Steven was, Red's body limp beside him as the young man still had the blood spattered across his face and then, lastly, Bobby and Ruth were surrounded; all six split up and separated just as easily as that…it couldn't be happening…after six years…to be split up like that again…no, not again. With a curse under her breath, Ruth looked to where Fenrir was still standing on the grass, the First Tsurugi held in the internal brackets of the bike, out of her reach…with frustrated and lamenting tears welling for the sake of Red, and anger gaining the better of her, the seventeen-year-old spoke, her eyes locking with those of her tormentor, speaking in a mockingly false voice, edged with clear loathing and disgust.

"You must be _so_ proud, Sephiroth! You killed our families…separated us and put us through hell for six years…and all for what?! So you could get Hojo to have fun with Jamie? Try to kill Steven? Murder Red? Rape me? And after it all, you're only doing what you've done twice already; strike your enemies when they're weakest; Aerith when she was praying…our parents and family when they honoured her memory…and now us, as we stand at these graves for the first time ever! You're a _coward_!"

And as she finished that last syllable, Ruth knew she had gone possibly that little too far as the ex-SOLDIER General locked his gaze to hers and, almost on second thought, changed his aim for Jamie and launched at the boy…intent on killing the lad in a bid to utterly destroy the girl…but Chaos prevented this as it took the blow of the Masamune and subsequently dissipated into a crimson haze, unable to equal the attack as it's power had been used in healing the wounds of it's vessel. With a ripping pain flaring throughout his entire body, Jamie dropped to his knees and gasped aloud…forgetting about the imminent threat of the Nightmare as he walked ever closer, Masamune raised to finally end the life of this instigator - if not for this youth, then none of this would have happened; Edge would still be his and none of this nonsensical rebelling would be sprouting all over Gaia as his grip on the planet was severely cast awry.

"Jamie!"

Bobby reached out, but was too slow to stop his friend from running forward, trying to get to the boy who she had finally agreed to become an item with and yet, even though he didn't reach her in time, Ruth still felt a strong hand close around her slim upper arm and halt her from advancing as someone struck Sephiroth with what appeared to be a Katana, causing a swear to emanate from the silver-haired man as he retreated back to the other side of the lake, via an elegant leap into the air and the unfurling of his black-feathered wing, touching down lightly as he glanced at his attacker with what appeared to be disbelief.

As she felt herself being halted and the grip on her arm loosen somewhat, Ruth spun, ready to bite the head off of Bobby if he'd been the one to stop her, only for the comment to catch and die in the back of her throat as she heard the voice and looked up to see him nodding towards Fenrir.

"I thought your mother told you not to use that _two_-_wheeled death trap_?"

Spikey bright blond hair, pale complexion and trademarked Mako-tinged clear blue eyes…there was no mistaking Cloud Strife as he relinquished his grip on his daughter's arm and Bobby just stared on in a shocked and pointedly-dubious amazement at the new yet hauntingly familiar figure…somewhere amidst all the confusion and disbelief, Ruth managed to croak an attempt at a question.

"D…Dad?"

"And Mom's here too…"

The familiar voice caused the five standing youths to look to the voice as they saw it's smiling owner; Tifa…and alongside her stood Shera, Elena, Shalua and Yuffie, and yet someone they didn't recognise, with a long thick braid of hazel hair and a pink ribbon securing it in place as her tranquil emerald eyes scanned over the youths…something alerted the teenagers to the fact that this wasn't a dream as they had so often found…and standing in front of Jamie, Katana still raised, was a man with spikey black hair and Mako-lightened originally-violet eyes…a SOLDIER uniform on him as he looked back over his shoulder and shared a knowing look with Cloud.

"You did well, now we'll take over."

Jamie blinked as someone took his arm and shouldered his weight, helping the weakened lad to his feet…that under-toned voice…he'd heard it not all that long ago, but had chalked it down to his near-comatose state at the hands of Hojo, but this wasn't a medicated stupor; Vincent was a real as the world around him, helping his son to his feet.

It wasn't a dream…and yet it was impossible, a fact that Sephiroth quickly picked up on as he watched on from his place on the opposite side of the lake, jade irises unable to mask his obvious shock as he stared to the blond instigator he had seen killed by Kadaj's sword, as for Tifa, her neck bore no crimson slit mark as was the cause of her own death at his hands…

"Awww…he looks shocked, I guess the welcome party isn't on the books after all, huh Spikey?"

As th black-haired SOLDIER asked this with a wide and cheeky smirk, it was all Cloud could do but to shake his head, the eyes of the six youths still upon the figures of their deceased parents, only the usually hyperactive Selphie being able to croak a question through the still, oppressing atmosphere that had deftly fallen upon the stark location of the Forgotten City…

**a/n- did u like this chappie??? Let me know peeps!!XxxxxxxxX**


	24. Intervention

**Author's Note;** Heya ppls I finally decided upon a number- "Orphans" will have a final number of 26 chapters; the next will be a sort of conclusion and then an epilogue on how Gaia will develop after the happenings in this chappie, so let me know what ye thinks ppls!! Kas:-) XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

The calmness he exhibited when faced with these people of the past seemed too unnerving for it to be true; the cat-like jade irises darted left, then right and the pleased smile that graced his disturbingly peaceful face was one that made all of them feel apprehensive, a feeling that exploded into utter fear as the remaining two remnants appeared, Yazoo first as Shinra troops forcefully shoved forward a number of youths whom they had been sent to apprehend on the order of Sephiroth earlier that very day.

"Irvine!"

Matt forcefully held Selphie back as he managed to snake a muscled arm around her waist and stop his friend from running forward, to where her boyfriend had been pushed forward onto the ground, along with six other young individuals, numbering up to the main staff of Balamb Garden…and then a slight laugh emanated from Sephiroth as he bent downwards and picked up the small petrified figure whose hand Loz had held tightly…bright blond tresses and vivid Mako-blue eyes…the child trembled as her irises locked onto the one person she hadn't seen in a while, the only rock she'd ever had to cling to.

"Ruth…what's going on?"

She couldn't breathe, she didn't dare to even attempt it as time froze and Ruth registered the fact that Abbie was now held in the arms of her rapist…and yet something about the wink Reno had just thrown over his shoulder suggested to the eldest of the sisters that she shouldn't be so fearful and it took only a matter of one second for her to realize why and that realization arrived courtesy of a pained and shock-filled cry from the long-haired remnant that caused all eyes to snap to him and his brother, only to see a sliver of greenish encircling his right wrist and see the smouldering of an avatar returning to the planet as the same was happening to Loz…more and more arms of Lifestream materialised, all grabbing on the two remnants as though angry that were allowed back to this world, but that would soon be fixed.

The amused chuckle that the black-haired young man wore did nothing to hide the distaste he exhibited for the clones, but it was a look of pity he wore when looking to the once great hero of SOLDIER, giving the impression that he knew more than he was letting on.

"She'll be here next…and I'm sorry, Sephiroth. You're beyond saving at this stage- what you did to Ruth, that's unforgivable."

The silver-haired man seemed to remorse no amount as the smouldering remains of his remnants dissipated in a shower of tiny green fragments, like crazed fireflies buzzing around in differing directions as they were finally set loose of their entrapment at the side of a Nightmare…somewhere amidst his confusion, a sense of security and superiority came over the feared warrior and he held Abbie closer to him, hearing the small seven-year-old whimper slightly as she closed her eyes against the green spark-like remains of Yazoo and Loz; she was too young to know what was going on; she could see her sister beside a man that rang bells within her young memory but now from meeting him personally, from an old now-yellowed photograph Ruth had taken with from 7th Heaven the night they'd escaped the city…that was the blond man her older sibling always referred to as _Dad_…

Somewhere in Zack's almost concluding words did Sephiroth find solace and gave a smirk of his thin lips as his mind automatically jumped forward a few paces…_she_'_ll be here next_…that could only mean one thing to caged and cornered man as Zack raised his Katana and Cloud eyed him with utmost hate, knowing what he'd done to his eldest daughter. But _she_ would soon be here; his _mother_.

"I want my sister! Let me down, let me down! He told me I'd get to go back to my sister!"

Abbie then suddenly became a lot harder to handle via her twisting and turning and childish remarks as she attempted to be free of this stranger's oppressively tight grasp. The little girl's eyes were now watering as she knew something was wrong; the two men had arrived at Balamb and in a flash of those dark dog-like creatures she'd heard called _Shadow Creepers_, they'd encircled all the children and the two other men who had now disappeared had threatened to kill all the kids if Squall and Rinoa and their four friends didn't hand themselves over…it had been Loz to pick her out of the crowd of children whilst she sat on the ground beside Stace from Cosmo Canyon; the hulking figure had crouched down to her level and, ignoring Stace's loud protests, and had taken the little blond girl up into his strong arms, to which the seven-year-old had become inclined to clutch at, almost as if he were the only one out of the three that made her feel relatively safe…Loz had quietened the child via telling her of how they were going to visit Ruth, and she'd get to go back to her older sister…but now Abbie noticed that this man wasn't Loz and that he was steadily backtracking away from Ruth. The next thing the small child had become aware of what the pained shout of surprise that emanated from the man holding her as a snake-reminiscint arm of green-hued energy deftly encircled his left forearm and corrosively burned at his skin where it made contact…but still Sephiroth looked around for his mother only to realize he'd been wrong in assuming Zack's words referred to Her, for no Jenova greeted his sight…nothing except a host of most elegant beauty; pale skin and long flowing white hair, with light amber eyes that clashed unnervingly with the hue of her hair and, most extravagantly; the host of gleaming and almost glowing gold and strikingly reflective armour that she sported atop her almost holy frame.

The appearance of this female being hastily halted all the struggling of Selphie to be free as Ruth dared not take he eyes from her little sister in case Sephiroth, whose jade irises were locked onto the new figure, decided to use the stunned moment to his advantage. And then the soft female voice spoke, but not from this new arrival, more so from all around them as it echoed infinitely around the Forgotten City, and although quite a soft tone, it rang with edged venom and a stern quality like no other, as though her words were final and that would be the end all of this scene.

"Sephiroth, you should not have been allowed back- your will was strong and that is why you have lasted these number of years but in killing these individuals you allowed for part of their own consciousnesses to remain here on Gaia in the form of their children…and for that reason solely they have returned to aid me; because they could not rest whilst knowing you could inflict danger upon their offspring…now release the girl."

A knot had formed in is throat and no matter how he tried to stop it from rising it prevailed, almost like vomit clawing its acidic way up his oesophagus, but the memory rang out of one of his old friends reading constantly from a small little pinkish coloured book of this very person and it was all he could do but to croak the name in disbelief; how many times had he jeered at Genesis for believing in her?

"M…Minerva?"

No nod came, only more and more snake-like protrusions of Lifestream sprang from the ground and encircled the man as his weakened arms finally dropped Abbie, who immediately gained her footing back and, panicking as more and more of those ethereal tentacles materialized, ran for the only other person besides Ruth who had ever made her feel completely safe.

"Easy, easy…shush, it's okay; you're safe…he can't get you…"

Jamie held the small child tightly as she began to cry her little heart out whilst burying her face in the crook of his neck…but then looked up to see more and more of the Lifestream protrusions had appeared and were encircling the form of Sephiroth, each one corrosively causing him to dissipate a little more each time. As the pained shouts began to fill the air more and more, Ruth shut her eyes against the noise and yet found them opening only a mere second later as her body forced her to watch this sight, almost as though spiteful not to give him the dignity of dying so horrifically in private…_dignity_…he had robbed her of that and there was no way she would allow him such a valuable notion.

And then the agonized shouts came no more as the small flickers of light green floated away in individual directions, each one destined for Gaia's equivalent of hell as the clearing fell into a somewhat unknowing silence that seemed to resound within the Forgotten City until the still half-crying Abbie looked up from where she'd been sobbing into Jamie's muscled neck and, with a still quivering voice, let her childish curiosity come to the fore as she looked to the man with spikey bright blond hair and bleu eyes.

"W…who are you?"

**a/n- well tell me what you though ppls!! Kas:-) XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


End file.
